The Great Escape
by lavenderskyxx
Summary: She may be attracted to him in some way, but never in the way that he was attracted to her. Or loved her, whatever, it’s just semantics. Derek/Casey. Complete.
1. Chapter I

Hey! So, this is my first story in... several years. And let me tell you, the things you write at 13 aren't all that great.

This will most likely be a two-shot. I've never written Derek/Casey, so this was a bit of a challenge for me. Kevin Rudolf's song Great Escape always reminds me of D/C, and so I decided to write about it. The song sort of implies death, or at least I think it does -- but there is no character death here.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Life with Derek. If I did, well, certain things would be different. :] I also don't own Great Escape by Kevin Rudolf - props to him for making a pretty rockin' album.

**The Great Escape**

_One_ _night when I was asleep, I had a dream I could fly, I felt the cold on my skin, then I opened my eyes._

It was if the sound had been stolen from the room, much like any coherent thought that he managed to have. He couldn't hear anything but the hard thump of his heart against his chest as he gripped her smooth thighs, squeezing almost too hard because he can't believe this is even happening. Her soft sighs that conveyed her pleasure were tinted with an urgency that he too felt rushing through his body. The air in his lungs was trapped as he struggled to breathe, not because he was exerting himself, but because he was so nervous and terrified of making the wrong move with her.

It continues like this, where he feels a strange feeling bubbling up from his stomach, exploding in his chest while his eyes move up to catch her beautiful face. His eyes land on her mouth and something is keeping him from exploring any further. He can hear her familiar voice, but as he shrugs away beads of sweat from his face, the voice fades until deafening silence meets him.

His eyes open and he's laying on his back, a cold sweat blanketing his skin. His heart is in his throat throbbing and the familiar feeling of dread and self-loathing flows over him. He could never see her face, but he knew who it was. It only made sense that she tormented him every living moment of the day, what stopped her from intruding on his dreams? It was probably an inherent part of her incredibly stubborn and irritating nature. Her incredibly passionate and startlingly refreshing nature. He eyed the green digital clock on his nightstand and sighed.

It was like this every night for as long as he could remember. He couldn't call them wet dreams, because it wasn't as if he had that kind of reaction. There was something, an overwhelming pressure and intensity that made it hard for him to just breathe but yet a feeling like he could fly, a joy that he had never had the pleasure of knowing in reality. That's how he knew it was her. Her ability to make him feel so worthless, and also her uncanny ability to make him feel like he's a King. Sure, he played it up to everyone like he was a king, deserving of anything and everything. Everyone generally respected the notion too.

Except her. Of course, Casey is a princess.

_So I jumped out of bed, went down the fire escape, now I'm laid out on the street, I wasn't running away._

Derek rose suddenly, and threw his legs over the side of his bed making his way to the bathroom. He couldn't just lay there, he had to get up and own the place like the king he was. He can't let her take over his thoughts like this. It wasn't fair. He knew that there was an attraction between them, he knew that she must entertain some kind of notion of her and him. It was almost palpable, the imperceptible shivers she feels whenever he touches her, the way her eyes burn with intensity when he antagonizes her, her ridiculous track record of dating people who weren't in the least bit similar to him. Of course, he fell victim to that pattern as well. There was something that they brought out in each other, to push each other to their brightest and to their worst. Only he could do that to her, only he could do it.

He splashed water on his face, wiping the excess water on his green pyjama sleeve before heading down stairs and through the kitchen. He pushed the back door open and sat down there near the door, sighing as the chilly night air began to warm as day rose. He slowly gripped his hair, trying to erase the feelings the recurring dreams brought forth in him. His heart thumped against his chest. He could never have her, and he could tell she was just fine without him. She may be attracted to him in some way, but never in the way that he was attracted to her. (Or loved her, whatever, it's just semantics.)

"What are you doing out here?" her soft but strong voice flowed past his ears, and he froze.

"Oh, a little bit of this and that." He replied after a beat, letting her hear the smirk in his voice. She stood behind him, and he almost smiled because he knew her eyebrow was raised and she was busy trying to pin something on his behaviour.

"You're not exactly an early riser Derek, that only happens when I – when my mom makes chocolate chip pancakes or something with meat." Casey, voice dripping with mild disgust, crossed her arms over her chest walking past him into the backyard without looking at him. Derek snorted, it certainly didn't help that Casey's cooking was to die for, not that he would ever tell her such a thing.

"You assume I only think with my stomach, but have you ever thought that there are much more... appealing things to do when the house is asleep, in the middle of the night?" Derek rose and took a few steps toward her, leaning against the red brick of the side of the house. Casey let her arms drop and inclined her head in his direction without even fully turning.

"You're pretty much disgusting, so spare me the details of what you think are appealing things to do in the middle of the night." She huffed quietly, the broken waves in her hair catching the first rays of sunlight peaking over the trees.

Derek's mouth quirked slightly upwards and he walked up to her now, falling into step with her as she attempted to walk away from him. "You know what they say about ladies in the street and freaks—"he started.

"Yeah yeah, in your strange and pathetic dreams." She half-glared at him from the corner of her eye.

_From something I could control, it was inside of me, I didn't know where to go, but I decided to leave._

It continued like this, their pointless but never tiring banter. But he was getting tired of it, quickly – not in the way one would expect however. Today marked their last day of high school, the next two months marked their last summer before they jumpstarted their lives. So what should he do, subject himself to pointless but never tiring banter for the next four years or get out while he still can. Because only a finite number of things can happen at this point. She'll keep dating her cookie cutter and scummy boyfriends, making him perpetually nauseous (from both the jealousy, and keeping up appearances with the blondes). Or she'll be single and never take him up on his silent but urgent offer.

Or the worst, their pointless but never tiring banter will cease to exist and their personalities will finally diverge. But Derek is not an idiot, as he knows the last thing will never happen. He will continue to love her, and their personalities will continue to clash and co-exist so beautifully without ever missing a beat.

He just knows this, and he couldn't ever tell you why. He just knows that a few years ago, his dad made a monumental mistake in marrying her mom.

_I still remember that night, I've never been the same, still wonder if I can fly, was it just a dream?_

The self doubt crept up in his mind then, as he looked at her face smiling softly at the now brightly lit horizon. Maybe even if their parents hadn't married, she wouldn't have given him the time of day. Derek knew that she needed him, she needed him in ways that she probably wasn't aware of. The difference between them was that if he continued like this, observing her, touching her, pestering her, loving her... he could come to a point where he couldn't live without her and she, being the passionate and startlingly refreshing person that she is, could probably still live without him.

She looked over at him then, an inquisitive expression her face. Her nose scrunched up prettily as she analyzed his own expression, which he tried not to reveal as his breath got caught in his throat.

"Go make me some breakfast woman." He voice rough as tried to cover up his delicately placed tracks. Her expression fell, and he sighed with relief when she began to screech at him. This was safe he thought, as she pointed a finger at him, going on a feminist jibe about modern times and his neanderthalism. This was nice, he could watch her with his trademark smirk, taking in her soft curves in her always tight pyjamas (was she purposely doing that?), and she would be none the wiser.

_I wasn't happy for so long, so many times I just walked away. Think I was searching for something, not knowing what I had to face._

As he sat on his recliner a few days later, his heart throbbed purposefully in his chest as he tried to concentrate on the game. What was she doing with him now, what was her doing to her now? His hand continuously gripped and loosened on his glass, his face blank even when his favourite team won the game in overtime.

His little step-sister watched him with a worried gaze, and she sighed quietly leaving the couch. She had grown to love Derek as a brother, and begrudgingly came to accept his not so brotherly feelings for her older sister. She knew he was slowly dying, being stuck in the house with their parents and her oblivious sister. Lizzie looked over at Edwin who sat at the dining table as she climbed the stairs, and she met his similar expression with sad eyes. Edwin just shrugged his shoulders slowly, as if to say that there was nothing they could do even if they wanted to. Lizzie looked away then, and closed her bedroom door as they all waited for dinner time. Tonight, Derek and Casey would be announcing which universities they would be going to.

_Until I found out the reason, that's when I made my great escape._

As much as he wanted to follow her, he couldn't subject himself to not having her. If he couldn't have her, as he rightfully should, he'll just remove her from the equation completely. He was Derek Venturi, he was not one to fall for feminine wiles and not get anything in return. Even if it is Casey... who he loved so dearly and lusted after so fervently. He used to tell himself that he could exist alongside her, as long as she tolerated him, as long as she met him at every match and kept their routine in check. But he just couldn't handle it anymore. It was just boyfriend after boyfriend with her; it was like she never took a break. And the way she dressed today to go see said boyfriend who he could care less to remember the name of, he knew he needed to get away.

Tonight, he'd make his great escape and somehow, someday he would get over it. After all, he got everything and anything he wanted as long as he removed exceptions. She was the only exception.

tbc.

Kay, so... I have most of the next part written so I'll put that up soon. But let me know what you think. :]


	2. Chapter II

Hey :]

This is kind of turning into a chapter story, heh. :P But, it might end up being a three-shot... or a four-shot (do those exist?). Bear with me, I sort of just write and then it gets ridiculously long, and you know the rest. Eventually I'll run out of lyrics in the song so, there's an end in sight.

P.S. I'm so ridiculously happy with the reviews I received, thanks so much. I hope this chapter is okay as well. Let me know!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter II**

He knew he wasn't strong enough. They would both be going to Toronto, but she to University of Toronto and he to York University. While the schools were less than an hour away from each other, it gave him enough space (more like proximity).

Casey seemed happy that he didn't choose to go to U of T even after being accepted, and he felt bitter towards her that night. Didn't she see that it was killing him that he wasn't following her? That he was taking a stand for himself when it really mattered?

He knew he should've just gone to UBC, and dealt with an awkward Sally as long as it meant he was at least an airplane ride away from her.

But he just wasn't strong enough.

-

Their parents, being the lovely and clueless people that they are, slugged him with the task of driving her to school; of course their parents forced him to be in a confined space with her for four hours before having to separate for a long time. Perhaps it was a last-ditch attempt to create bonding between their eldest children. Derek snorted at the ironic thought. It was cruel and rather usual punishment that he would jump at the chance to have while continuously denying the joy of – but today he wasn't feeling it. Her light but fruity smell he identified her with and dreamed about, infiltrated the Prince and his grip tightened on the steering wheel as they reached the outskirts of London.

"What's wrong, aren't you excited that we're finally not living together?" Casey exclaimed, her smile was so bright that it warmed him but left him cold. Derek grunted in response.

He recalled the looks on Edwin and Lizzie's faces as they regarded him for the last time. He had been broken out of his reverie while staring at Casey when they hugged him. He shoved Edwin off playfully and hugged Lizzie again, and she looked up at him, her eyes betraying what she knew. Suddenly he knew then that they both knew, and his mouth twisted in a frown when he felt prickles on his eyes. The combination of leaving his house, leaving Smarti, and knowing that they saw his affection for Casey when the girl herself couldn't see it stabbed at him.

"Let's see, no more 'priscillas' breathing down my neck, no more grade-grubbing klutzillas, no more tofu, no more feminist manifestos, no more leotards, and oh yeah, no more Casey. My excitement is topping record charts babe." He groused as he got onto the highway. She huffed.

"Don't call me babe! And jeeze, I'm touched that you're going to miss me so much." She grumbled, her hands clenched in ready to go fists. Derek smirked.

"I am going to miss you so much, since you're so useful for... well... um, what are you useful for?" His eyes flicked over to her then, and her tan skin was flushed, her blue eyes alighting with anger. He knew what came next.

"DER-EK!" He felt a shiver pass through his body, and a crushing realization that he would probably not hear his name said this way for a long time. Even if someone else could say it with the exact intonation and force (which no one can), it could never be the same. He forced a slight laugh and took a hand off the steering wheel to give her a playful shove.

She pursed her lips, and he almost died as the images of her pouty lips in his dreams resurfaced in his mind. The car got quiet then, and it was if they were following a movie script. The traffic on the highway got heavier, and the music station that they had argued over for several minutes blared softly in the background.

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"I will miss you." His voice cracked slightly then. "Tell anyone that and you're dead, don't need the UofT girls think I'm soft." Casey smiled softly then, her hand coming over his and squeezing it. His heart fell and he couldn't work up the nerve to act disgusted. He revelled in the feeling of her soft warm hand, and burned it into his memory. He felt her shiver, and again he was reassured that she in some way was attracted to him but alas, he was still not enough.

"What makes you think I won't be slandering your name?"

_But now, it's too late to say I'm sorry._

_Turn around, turn around, turn around._

Several months passed, and Derek began to able to breathe easier. The dreams came less frequently, and his cravings for their daily squabbles subsided.

He missed stupid things, like her rabbit slippers and ballerina posters. It was almost as if his apartment was incomplete with Casey's idiosyncrasies missing from it. Since he was fifteen, his existence had changed from just Derek, to Derek and Casey. One couldn't go without the other, it sort of defied laws of the universe or something. He knew he was still in love with her, but he buried those feelings and threw himself into school. Unfortunately, this inevitably reminded him of her. It also helped to engage in a little escapism, in the form of York U blondes, but even that got old after a while.

Casey called him once in a blue moon, but it usually was to remind him to keep in touch with their family or to keep his apartment clean lest she come up there and organize it for him. But he knew that it was an empty threat, too empty of a threat for him to wrap his mind around without going off the deep end.

He desperately wanted to see her, desperately want to give her a real hug once in his life, something he was always afraid to do if he was to keep control of his actions. He wanted to kiss her and run his hands through her hair, mess it up and make it all wavy like it used to be before she got involved with cookie cutter scummy boyfriends. He knew he was to move on though, and did his best to avoid her. He enjoyed the Toronto nightlife and frequently went downtown (of course he never passed by UofT once or twice). He made new friends, and was doing well in his film and theatre program that York was known for (he hadn't known that, he just needed to get away).

He made the hockey team, and thank goodness he did, as it gave him a reason (insert phony hockey camp) to miss Christmas (Casey) in London. He had gone down there for Thanksgiving back in October, and Casey had to study for her midterms. He had sighed with relief and pushed away the feelings of disappointment, and avoided Edwin and Lizzie like the plague. Of course, the 'rents are oblivious to everything.

The New Year rolled around, and Derek was slowly coming to terms with the fact that while his feelings for Casey were not deepening, they were never going to really go away. You don't meet a girl like Casey every day, and it's not every day that you're saddled with a step-sister that's... like that.

They may be like toothpaste and orange juice, but he would never quite realize that those two things don't go together well.

Nor would he ever accept it.

_One night when I couldn't sleep, I heard a knock on the door._

It was 3 am, and Derek stood in the shower nearly motionless. He had said goodbye to his date that night a couple hours earlier, and he wasn't shocked to find that she, who he could care less to remember the name of, didn't interest him at all. No one could give him a challenge like Case did, and while that was a problem seeing as he never quite got a hold of her, he knew it would be tough to find someone like that. She set his standards. (Ridiculously high).

The water was beginning to get cold and he stepped out of the shower sighing. He glanced up at the small window, and noticed it was was always a bad month in winter, not only for the snowstorms but for the way Casey pranced around the house on the 14th day, preparing for her dates. He always ended up at a girl's house thereafter, having a long conversation about how annoying Casey is while simultaneously driving his tongue down the girl's throat.

It was the wee hours of the 15th, and Derek wrapped a towel around his hips when he heard a knock at his door. He frowned thoughtfully, and glanced in the direction of said door as he stepped out of the shower. Perhaps the girl forgot something at his place, or perhaps she wanted more of him – but he doubted the latter after his behaviour (blatant disinterest).

He walked with heavy confident steps toward the door, and opened the locks. Turning the knob quickly and flashing the door open, his hand faltered and his legs suddenly felt off-balance but he managed to stay standing.

His eyes darkened, and suddenly he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Casey McDonald, looking at him in the eye defiantly.

He noticed all too quickly though, that there was something off. And all too quickly, his fortress was about to come crashing down.

-

His heart ached at the sight of her, and he shut the door in her face. He then heard her small fists pounding on the door and he remembered the distinct feeling of whenever she would do that on his chest.

"DE-REK! Open the door!" she cried, her voice cracking slightly.

Whenever she'd push him onto his bed, countless times. He let out a breath, shuddering. Pointless but never tiring banter it was, then.

"You didn't come here to organize my shit did you? If there are any colour-coded labels on your person, I suggest you turn around and head back to wherever it is you came from." He shouted at the door, and heard her scoff. He realized with terror that he hadn't actually locked the door and she came bursting through. She was wearing deep red tights with heeled boots, and a form fitting black dress that showed a little more cleavage than he was comfortable with.

Her slate grey pea coat landed by her thighs, her hair was wavy just how he liked it and it fell to the small of her back. And he thought that she never looked more ridiculously pretty and mature than she did at that moment. Leave it to him to not change at all. He followed her eyes trailing down his chest, and the beads of water that dripped off his shoulders felt colder and colder as his body's temperature began to rise steadily. It seemed as though the hot water in the shower ran out just in time, because he would be needing it after he kicked her out.

"What's wrong, afraid I'll find out your dirty secrets Derek?" she asked, an eyebrow raising and a smirk forming on her lips. She seemed as indignant as ever, but there was still something off about her. But if the last four years taught him anything, it was to not delve into girly emotional feeling talks that he knew was about to happen.

She needed him, she needed him in ways that she probably wasn't aware of. In ways that he was all too aware of.

And Derek felt bitterness frothing in his mouth as he turned and headed toward his kitchen.

"What are you doing here exactly? It's fucking 3 am if you hadn't noticed." Derek tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, and played up the irritation he was supposed to feel. What gave her the right to show up now, when he could've gone without seeing her for another few months? What gave her the right to stare at him like that?

Casey's eyes fell from his form then, and she eyed the floor nervously. "Well... the timing is off, but I had to come see you at some point!" she said then, setting her coat down on his couch and sitting there like she'd been there countless times before.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcastic curiosity. He could do this, he could just annoy her until she left and to hell with whatever apparent problem she had. Why should he care anymore, he'd been doing so far too much in the last few years. Casey rolled her eyes and smoothed out her dress as she crossed her legs.

"What kind of a sister am I if I don't even see you when you're still close? Oh, and I'll have water." Derek resisted the auto-correction of her accusation of him being her brother, and left the kitchen without getting her anything.

"Case, if you hadn't noticed, I was doing just fine living a klutzilla-free life. Couple that with Toronto, hot Toronto chicks, and doing whatever the hell I want, well I've just about won the lottery." Derek responded dryly, running his hand through his semi-wet hair, and sat on the couch next to her. Casey instantly shifted away, his half-naked presence unnerving her. He smirked and shifted towards her.

"Derek, for god sakes, put some clothes on. You should learn to treat your guests with respect." Her top lip curled in disgust as she patronized him and she turned her head, closing her eyes as if to ignore him.

He leaned into her then, and whispered in her ear. "What's the matter sister dear, it's just you and me. What's there to hide that we haven't seen already?"

"Ugh, just because I've seen your ass in your baby pictures, doesn't mean I want to see anything of the sort now." She crossed her arms, and got up to pour herself a glass of water. She didn't even search all the cupboards, and found the water in the fridge with ease.

Why did she have to look like she'd been living there forever? He sighed and wordlessly left to put something on.

Casey stopped mid-pour and looked upon the back of her step-brother, her bottom lip trembling.

_But now, it's too late to say I'm sorry._

_Turn around, turn around, turn around._

_tbc._


	3. Chapter III

Omg. Please stop me. I couldn't resist writing more and finishing this chapter. And I really couldn't resist posting it as soon as it was done. This is all I've written so far, but uh, chances are I'll be writing more this weekend. -sheepish-

One of my awesome reviewers asked why Derek and Casey went to different universities in the last chapter. It's sort of like, Derek knew that he couldn't take going to the same school as Casey because it would be that much harder to get over her, or watch her with boyfriends and the like. He wanted to be away from her, but he still stayed somewhat close... hence why I chose Toronto, as it has numerous universities. Plus Toronto's my hometown and it's easy to visualize... even though I don't go into details about that. Oh, and yes, I agree... 4 chapters won't cut it. It'll most likely be more than that.

Thanks again for the reviews, and alerts and such. :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter III**

_She put her hand on me slow, then she opened my heart._

He came out then, a pair of low-riding gray sweatpants and a semi-loose black t-shirt. He plopped down on the couch and laid his full body over it, forcing Casey to sit on the arm. He was struck with a memory, and he put his legs up on her thighs, preparing himself for when she pushed him off.

There was a brief awkward pause then. She didn't move at all.

Instead, she gingerly laid her arms on his legs and he was startled. He was too frozen to move, and when she looked at him, his heart began to thump against his chest. He couldn't shove her out of his life now even if he tried.

And just like that, she managed to break him like she always did.

_I asked myself is this real? I've never felt this way. She said I need to escape, I said I know a place._

"So... what happened?" he asked, breaking the silence with his uncharacteristically soft voice that he only used around Marti, and her.

Her mouth curved lightly upwards, as if she wasn't expecting him to know something was wrong. Her eyes, glittering with a sort of far away expression, concentrated on a single spot on his hardwood floor.

"Honestly?" she said, inclining her head slightly in his direction and cradling the now half-empty glass in her hand. He nodded and silently urged her to continue.

"I'm just so... tired, you know?" she spoke quietly and he had to strain a bit to hear her.

"Everything is chill at UofT right?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that everything was fine. It was something else.

"Yeah... for sure. It's just, I don't know, I had this idea that everything would be perfect. I'd be going to one of Canada's top universities in this great city, I'd meet lots of new people, I'd do well and make mom and George happy and I'd have a great boyfriend. And while I have all these things..."

"There's still something missing?" he finished for her quietly. She nodded in response, and her tense shoulders relaxed, as if she was relieved that he understood.

"That's not surprising Case, it takes a hell of a lot to satisfy you." He mocked, a small grin gracing his features. She resisted the urge to laugh or punch him; she wasn't sure what she wanted to do, so she just smiled at him. He moved his legs then, and she dropped gracefully off the arm of the couch beside him. The smell of her hair wafted through the air as the proximity between them became smaller. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and felt something building in his stomach and exploding in his chest, much like his dreams. He realized then, that he was beginning to fall deeper again.

_So she laid down on my bed, I said confide in me. She looked deep into my eyes and she invited me._

"Derek, I... I don't even know how to describe it. But tonight, after my date, I got home and I just felt so empty you know? I had to talk to someone about it, and I just knew... just knew that you'd be the only one who could understand. I don't really know why." Her voice trailed off, and her body radiated with insecurity.

She moved slightly, and Derek knew she was entertaining thoughts of leaving him again, but he wasn't going to let it happen. He moved in closer and wrapped his arm around her, her head falling on his chest.

"What ..." he shushed her, and tightened his grip on her form. He knew that Casey was finally beginning to feel what he felt. The longing and the want, and the feeling that she could complete him. He couldn't ever tell her that though, he had gone through enough and wasn't going to lead her into a relationship. He needed her to realize it for herself, and he knew then that he could wait for as long as she needed. He knew it could take months, that it could take years even. Countless boyfriends while she searched for whatever that was missing in her life, before she realized that she was missing him.

"Hey Case?" he started, his cheek pressed up against her hair which he fought not to run his hands through – that would've been too much for right then.

"Yeah?"

"No worries. Even though you're insufferable, don't be afraid to drop in at 3 am again. To do, you know, whatever." She sniffed and giggled softly, and nodded into his chest.

"Can I..."

"Yeah, Case?" he said softly.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" A rush of warmth spread through his body and he fought to rein control of it. And with a maturity that he didn't know he possessed, he just said, "Sure. Just um, stay try on your side okay babe? It's hard to do that when you're in bed with me." She responded with a punch to his gut, got up out of his grip and smiled at him brightly while standing up.

"Great!" she exclaimed, and left to go to the bathroom while he doubled over on the couch. That girl might be able to take him, and he'd have to take great care and not do anything to screw up tonight.

Well, shit. He was sleeping _with her _in his bed. Why did he agree to this again? Oh yeah, because he is mature and responsible. (At least, that's what he would say if anyone asked).

He wasn't so sure if he could be mature and responsible with her so close. He sighed. While passing by the bathroom, he threw some of his clothes at her face and tried not to smile when she tried to catch them with a grace of a, well, something that didn't have grace. He glanced at her feet, and recalled the rabbit slippers. Then his eyes trailed up her legs, now free of the red tights she came in with and he had to clench his fists and look away, vying not to remember the way he gripped those soft thighs in his dreams.

When she joined him in bed minutes later, he felt completely at ease for once in her presence. Perhaps it was the calming way that the moonlight filtered through his window and lit her curves. Or maybe it was the reassuring way that she put her hair in a ponytail, and slid underneath his sheets.

Maybe it was the way it all seemed like it was just what he wanted, but yet still had never been so far. Sleep claimed them quickly, and neither spoke a word, lest they break the strange comfort that came from lying there together. Derek, neither Casey wanted to break the spell that had formed that night.

_She must have lived for her sleep, she never said goodbye. Her angels took her away, I guess now she can fly. _

When he woke up the next morning, his skin felt cold and he let out a sigh knowing that the dreams would be back with full force now. He opened his eyes, and flicked them to his side, knowing he wouldn't find anyone there. His hand glided over the sheets and he revelled in the warmth she left behind.

He knew that she would leave without saying goodbye; she was probably embarrassed of depending on him, let alone sleeping in the same bed with him.

He glanced at her pillow and noticed a pink slip of paper.

'Thanks, D.'

-

He hadn't felt this happy since his dad took him to his first hockey game in Toronto. It seemed like it was the most magical night of his life. The flashing lights, the roaring crowd, his favourite players dashing towards the nets on the ice. It left him with a rush, a feeling of excitement. That's what he felt like whenever she came over. It had been a month since she had first slept in his bed alongside him, and while she was too embarrassed to do that again, she wasn't afraid to come and see him.

They didn't talk about that night either. He let her assume it was because he was uncomfortable talking about her issues. Maybe it was a little selfish for him to think that if he talked to her and made her feel better for the time being, she would leave feeling like everything was okay. While he knew that she would eventually return with the same issue, he couldn't bear the thought of being away from her again.

Something was changing between them though. It wasn't so much that they were getting along better, or appreciated each other's presence anymore that they did before. They were only beginning to understand that they didn't have to pretend anymore. Of course, he still loved to rile her up and see her get flustered which in turn made him flustered in an entirely different way. She didn't hesitate to irritate him either, and he loved a girl who didn't just sit and roll over when he told them to. That was just their relationship, and his chest squeezed with happiness whenever he thought about how lucky he was to have met her.

He refused to think about the inevitable boyfriend that she still had, and whenever she brought him up, he made it a point to change the subject. She finally got the message. Derek didn't care about her and her love life. Or, Derek didn't want to hear about her love life because it made him uncomfortable and jealous. But the latter couldn't possibly be true, right?

It was nearing the end of March, and spring was beginning to take shape. Derek glanced at the croton that sat on his window sill and he hid a smile. She called it a late house warming gift; he called it one of her scapegoats for why she visited so often.

"I know you're a little on the stupid side, and your memory wouldn't enable you to remember to water the plant, so I'll come and do it for you. God knows you'll probably drown the thing." She had said. That led to other excuses.

"Since I'm here, I'll do a bit of reading. I'm a little tired from the train ride."

"Derek. Do you have _any_ food in this house? You're going to die if I don't make something for you. Don't get used to it though."

"I can't let you eat all this by yourself, you didn't help cook at all!"

Derek resisted the urge to laugh at memory after memory, as he laid his arm on the back of the couch behind her head. They were watching the newest episode of House, and Casey seemed enthralled with it. He on the other hand, was gladly taking the sight of her in. Her tight pastel coloured pants and fuzzy white sweater that hugged her curves. He could feel her body heat radiating off of her and caressing his skin. He sighed contently. She hugged her folded legs on the couch, her shoulders touching his arm.

A commercial came on, and Casey's intense concentration was broken.

"Man, why do they always cut it at a time like that?" she exclaimed, letting her legs fall loose over the couch. He just smirked.

"I don't see what's so great about this show, other than that hot doctor chick. Some guy with a cane is a medical genius who comes through with a discovery at the end. Big whoop, these medical dramas are getting old." He said tiredly, reaching up to stop a yawn from escaping his mouth. Casey glared at him.

"Obviously, people of your calibre can't possibly appreciate greatness when it's staring them in the face." She replied in a haughty tone.

"Does that mean you appreciate my greatness? Really, I'm touched by your ability to play coy with me." He met her glare with a lazy smile. She shoved him slightly, and he barely moved. Sometimes he wondered about that. She could definitely hurt him, or push him over if she really wanted to, she wasn't weak. The way she did that just now, well, it would have to suggest that she either lost her strength or was maybe kinda flirting with him. While Derek was subjected to delusions when it came to Casey, he knew that she kept up with her visits to the gym.

She suddenly flicked her eyes to the couch, and a grimace flitted across her features. "Appreciate your greatness in what context? The fact that you manage to string girls along for two days, three tops before throwing them away? That isn't greatness, just highly questionable morals."

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen any—" she glanced up at him in surprise. He cleared his throat. "I mean, I haven't seen any girls for only that long. It's at least four days." He couldn't tell her he hadn't seen any girls since Valentine's day, and he didn't plan to. Casey just responded with a snort, and he pushed her in response for trying to shove him earlier. She wobbled over slightly, and he snatched the remote. He'd be lying if he said he didn't know what would happen next, and if he didn't want it to happen.

"What are you doing? There's like five minutes of House left! I have to see what happens to the girl with the wormhole!" she jumped up on him, and reached for it while he held his longer hand behind him.

"You mean ringworm, right Space Case?" he grinned fully now, unable to keep his happiness off his face. She growled, and his body tensed at how sexy it was. He threw the remote away on the carpet, and he grasped her arms in his hands, wrestling her.

She straddled his lap, and tried to move her arms out of his grip. Her hair was flashing around wildly, and her blue eyes were bright with anger and a hint of playfulness. She pulled up suddenly, pulling Derek along with her, making them both land in a heap on the ground.

"You're so lucky that the commercials are super long right now, or you'd be a dead man." She grunted, the exertion of trying to do... whatever she was trying to do to him, showing on her face. They were both on their sides, trying to get the upper hand when Derek suddenly got his by flipping her over, and holding her down with his hips, and his hands trapping her arms over her head.

Casey breathing was erratic, her face red and her eyes darkening. Derek growled lowly, his dark brown eyes searching hers purposefully. She looked so amazing in that moment, and it took all of his control to not lean down and kiss her pouty lips which she was currently moistening with her small tongue. The dialogue of House dominated the sound waves in the air, along with their breathing which was beginning to calm down. "Derek, you have to let me watch it..." she said, her voice whiny. It would've sounded whiny to anyone else, but he found it undeniably erotic to hear her talk like that, like she was begging him to do something.

She began to struggle, and her hips grounded against his while he bit back a moan. She had never quite done _that _before. He glanced down at her shirt, and noticed something began to take form on her chest. She too, was getting quite flustered.

"Derek, let me go!" she bucked her hips hard, and pushed him over, her head popping up to catch the last three minutes of House. Derek sat up on his elbows slightly bewildered, and couldn't quite believe what had just happened. He was silent until she looked back at him again. The insipid episode was finally over.

Now she straddled him, with her hands unconsciously placed on his chest.

"So um, are you up for any dessert?" she asked quietly, and smile playing on her lips.

Derek licked his lips then, and drank in the sight of her wild hair and her face bare of any make up. There had always been tension between them, if the shivers and the stares had been any indication over the years. But now, it had entered a whole new level. He didn't mind.

"Yeah, I'm up for that."

After ice cream that night, she went home.

And Casey was surprised to find that she didn't want to leave at all.

_tbc._


	4. Chapter IV

Yay! Chapter 4. I know I'm probably posting this way too quickly, but I know what it feels like to be a reader... waiting and waiting.

This one is entitled: "Kitchen Talk". I've decided to make this into an actual chapter fic, so this is not the last chapter. I'm loving the reviews and the favouriting, it really warms my heart. This is a longer chapter, nearly 5k words, so I hope its okay. :]

P.S. I might not update as quickly in the coming days. I am a sophomore in university after all. :]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter IV**

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having such crappy friends?" Derek grumbled as he stumbled slightly down the streets of downtown Toronto. It was just after 2 in the morning, and the chilly April night air grated at Derek's nerves. He'd been at a club with his friends for a better part of the night, as a way to celebrate the ending of their semester. He wasn't his idea to go to a club, he'd rather be at home at his apartment with a certain person to keep him company, but she insisted that he go out and enjoy himself. He felt like an ass because he knew she still had her last exam in a few days, and wanted to celebrate with her. She promised that they would get together after that, but until then she wouldn't see him.

It didn't hurt as much as when they hardly spoke to each other during first semester, but he still felt like he needed his bi-weekly (should be daily) dose of Casey. When he didn't get it, he was very grumpy and irritable. Can you suffer from withdrawals when it comes to people? Derek wondered idly as he searched his pockets for cash. He'd forgotten his bus tickets at home, and left the Prince at home because he knew he'd be drinking. Normally he wouldn't care, but Casey's stern reprimanding voice got in the way of his actions. It wasn't until after she left that he realized what she had said, because she looked so hot when she said it that he wasn't really paying attention.

His friends all met up with random girls and took off with them, leaving Derek to find his way home on his own. They all looked at him with strange glances, because he wasn't up to his normal antics of picking up girls. He just said that he didn't feel like it that night, he just wanted to celebrate with his buddies. They couldn't resist the temptation however.

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked along the sidewalk near the lakeshore. The moonlight lit the water, and he was caught staring at the reflection with bright eyes. He didn't have any cash for a taxi, or even enough fare for the bus. He looked up at the street and noticed that he was in UofT's vicinity. That meant that Casey might be close. A ghost of a smile met his features. An impromptu visit from Derek at 2 am would irritate her good.

It was strange, after just two months, they were becoming really good friends. They had nothing to hide; at least, there was complete honesty and openness when it came to most subjects. They both refused to talk about the growing sexual tension between them, or the oddity of their growing friendship. Being away from home made it easier not to think about it, but when they went home for the part of the summer in a few weeks, it would be difficult not to see the vast changes and turns that their relationship had taken. Derek was more than pleased, as everything seemed to be going in the right direction. He could only hope it wasn't too good to be true.

Cars whizzed by almost silently as he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialled Casey's number. After a few moments of ringing, which he knew were Casey rousing from sleep and mumbling curses underneath her breath, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said tiredly, and he could see her running her fingers through her tangled bed hair.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" he grinned cheerfully into the phone, feeling the waves of irritation through the phone.

"Are you drunk?" her voice had left behind all traces of sleepiness and she was definitely annoyed. She hated being woken up at an ungodly hour, especially by Derek. She should know, he was always trimming her hair in her sleep, or putting whip cream on her face when they were younger.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you going to punish me?" his voice dropped a few octaves, and his cheerful grin fell into a smirk. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't want to know what I'm going do to you once I get my hands on you." She said, her voice trying to be menacing but failing completely, coming out slightly husky and quiet. Derek loved this new quality to their relationship, the way how she would flirt with him and weave in sexual innuendo to what she'd say. He wondered if she knew she was, or if it was a product of spending too much time with him. Time would tell he supposed.

"Guess I'll find out now since I'm dropping by." His smirk returned to a grin, and he almost wanted to laugh at her reaction.

"What?? What do you mean you're dropping by?" she sputtered, unconsciously fixing her hair. Knowing Derek, he'd be at her door right now taunting her.

"Pull out the pity parade babe, I got ditched. I got no cash, and I left the Prince at home under your command. That suggests it's your fault I'm traipsing around Toronto without transportation, therefore you have to repent for your actions." He said, running his hands through his hair, and biting back a shiver. He was only wearing a black shirt with ¾ sleeves and dark jeans.

"What kind of idiot goes out with no cash? Not even 3 dollars for a train ride?" Casey asked, amazed but not shocked at Derek's lack of responsibility.

"The kind that's going to your house right now." He replied without missing a beat. He heard her mutter incoherently, and he just shook his head. He was in.

"Where are you right now? I'll send a taxi for you... wait, I could just send a taxi to your place!" Casey said, smiling at her victory.

"I... forgot my keys, too?" Derek tried, smiling sheepishly.

"Unbelievable."

-

He stepped out of the taxi, and looked up at the UofT college dorm. It was a quaint looking building with ivy growing up the sides, and a small well kept lawn in front. She was standing at the front door in a pair of tights and t-shirt she threw on, and Derek tried not to ogle her and failed miserably. She had a scowl on her pretty face, but he found it completely endearing.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your drunken mug in the middle of the night?" she drawled lazily, after she paid the taxi driver and fell into step with him as they walked up the few steps to the door. He gave a short laugh, and wondered if they sounded alike like this all the time.

"I'm not sure who or what you owe it to, but you better be damn thankful. I'm on loan from the big man upstairs after all." He pulled his most charming expression which he normally used on girls, and normally worked on them too, but this was Casey. She rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Let me know when I can return your sorry ass to hell then, since the big man upstairs obviously made a mistake." She sneered. Derek shrugged it off, he knew she was moody in the middle of the night.

"Oh Casey, what am I going to do with you, really?" he followed her up the stairs to her apartment, which she apparently shared with someone else judging by the things that were out of place.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she closed the door behind him and locked it, and watched as he surveyed her apartment. She wondered why he never wanted to come visit before, but she had the sinking suspicion it was because he knew her boyfriend often visited. She still felt insecure around Derek and the recent development in their relationship. She was convinced for a year or so that he hated her when they first met. Then there were small things that he did for her that showed her the compassionate guy that he was beneath all the rough and irresponsible exterior.

When she started dating Truman, he became somewhat more reserved and less volatile than when she had dated Sam and Max. She wondered why, and didn't want to analyze why she felt disappointed when he didn't make a big deal about her boyfriends anymore. When he had reacted so strongly about Sam, she knew it wasn't just because he was his best friend. When he pranked Max, she enjoyed it; and when told her he wasn't good enough for her, she had seriously considered the thought.

It was as if all of a sudden, Derek couldn't care less about her, but she knew this hadn't been the case. The way they fought, the way they worked together (with proper coercion on Derek's part), the way he looked at her when they happened to touch. She thought back to the night when they were watching House, and a shiver passed through her. Her thoughts were broken when Derek was regarding her curiously.

"You cold, babe?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm just fine." She was more than fine, she could feel a small heat in the pit of her stomach and she bit her bottom lip worriedly. It was fine, she was just happy that she was finally friends with Derek. Nothing more than that. Besides, she had her wonderful boyfriend ... and her wonderful family, step and all.

"So... hot chocolate?" she offered. Derek smiled at her warmly, and the heat in her stomach grew.

-

"I don't have any manly clothes so um..." she trailed off thinking. They were standing in a brightly lit bathroom, looking at each other through the mirror as they brushed their teeth.

"I'll just sleep in my boxers or... perhaps nothing." He grinned when she began to choke on her toothpaste.

"There is no way in seven hells!" she screeched loudly, and he shushed her, shoving her to the side slightly with his hips. She shoved him back in the same manner, and he chuckled.

"You're going to wake up the roomy, and she won't take it too kindly when she finds you holed up with a hot guy that you're not sharing." He said, bending down to catch water in his hand and holding it to his mouth. Casey wiped her mouth with a face towel, and shook her head.

"Normally I wouldn't dignify that with a response, but Sadie has a boyfriend – which means she's off limits Derek." Casey held her hands on her hips in a very Casey-esque pose, and he looked at her seriously.

"Hmm." He said, before shifting past her outside the bathroom and heading for her room.

"Hmm? What do you mean hmm?" she asked with excited whispers. They entered her room, and Derek was hit with a rush of nostalgia in a place he'd never been in before. Her beloved swan poster was hanging up in a corner of a light lavender room, beside the word 'Casey' in big, bold, black letters.

There were stencilled daisies on the wall next to her white desk with all of her books and laptop. There were pictures of the family, beside a picture of her boyfriend which he narrowed his eyes at with slight hurt before moving onto the next picture. It was one of her and him, out in the driveway before they left for Toronto. He had his arm slugged around her shoulders in a signature Derek pose, but she had surprised him when she slid her arm around his back. Nora went crazy with the pictures, saying how adorable they looked with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

Her double bed was next to the window, covered a dark violet blanket and light lavender sheets. The moonlight filtered in and hit the bed at strange angels and Derek was hit with the memory of when she had spent the night. He was sober then, so he was able to keep his actions in check. But now... He stripped to his boxers, and kept Casey in the corner of his eye as she blushed furiously.

"So, let me just get a sleeping bag for you and you can chill on the floor. Okay? Great." Casey scampered over to her closet, reaching for the shelf inside it for the sleeping bag. Derek just laughed at her, and grabbed her around the waist and lifting her. She squealed and laughed, the bell-like music soothing his ears.

"Put me down you oaf!" she wriggled against him, and he groaned out loud, unable to stop it. She stopped moving as much, and she bit her bottom lip again. She forced a small laugh when he put her down. She whirled around to face him, and was surprised to see him crawling into her bed.

"Hell no am I sleeping on the floor. You should learn to respect your guests, Casey." He mocked, putting his hands behind his head on the headboard.

"You're not a guest, you're more like a pain in my ass." She grumbled as she joined him on the bed. Her heart sped up, and Derek's eyes fell to her mouth which looked way too inviting. She was biting her lip, which usually meant she was nervous. He could see her eyes darkening... which he couldn't narrow down the meaning of yet. He had seen it enough times whenever she was really angry, or very flustered.

"Glad to be of service Ms. McDonald." He smiled happily, fluffing his pillow while trying not to think about how close they were on this bed. He had a queen size, so it wasn't so bad. But a double... yeah, he was going to hell alright.

"That'll be 50 dollars please." She turned away from him on her side, and flicked the light switch above the head off. She yelped when his arms encircled her waist, and she was too startled to start moving right away. The faces of her boyfriend and step-family flashed through her mind, and she began to freak out.

"Ca-sey! Stop moving around so much, I'm trying to sleep here." Derek pressed his mouth onto the back of her neck, and breathed in her scent. Casey was frozen, and tried to ignore the rush of heat that was pooling in her stomach.

"Quit it! I don't need your icky naked body rubbing up against me. I'm doing enough for you, putting shelter over your head for tonight." She didn't know whether to laugh or to just focus on calming her breathing down.

"But Caseyy, I'm cold. I need your body warmth. Besides, I'm not naked. I'm wearing my boxers." He said in a slight baby voice that did more to annoy her than pacify her. Casey's resolve started to diminish, not because of his plea, but something else entirely.

"Generate your own body warmth imbecile." She grumbled, but did nothing to move. Derek just smiled and hugged her closer.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Case." He whispered into her hair, his legs entwining with hers. His grip loosened after what she said next, her soft whispery voice chipping at his healing heart.

"You know, D. I never thought I'd be saying this but, you're a really good _friend_ and I'm glad we didn't lose touch." Casey squeezed her eyes shut. She had to cut whatever it was that was beginning to form between them. They were step-siblings, she had a boyfriend, their younger siblings thought of themselves as brother and sister, their parents would never approve. But wait, why was she even considering these things? She doesn't like Derek at all in that way, she was just being careful. She knew it was hard for a guy and a girl to be friends, so it's better to make it clear, right?

Derek's smile fell and his face became blank of expression. He couldn't say he was surprised, but he was hurt. At least it wasn't the irritating step-brother from hell anymore. At least he was taking more of a positive role in her life. But it still hurt.

"Yeah Case, you're a pretty cool chick yourself. Please keep in mind that I am still drunk and I don't understand nor approve of what I'm saying." He teased, his grip tightening once more as he snuggled into her. She elbowed him in the stomach, and that efficiently shut him up for the rest of the night.

-

It was early the next morning that Casey kicked Derek out of the house after a cup of coffee and a couple things of Tylenol for his hangover. Derek knew she wanted to study for her exams, but he protested anyway. He begged her to make dinner for him later as he was running out of food, and didn't feel like going on a grocery run. After a quick argument that had them in a compromising position once again, he was sent on his way in his clothes from last night plus bus fare. Casey closed her door with a sigh, and went to sit at the kitchen island to prepare another cup of coffee. She heard the door to her roommates bedroom crack open, and she glanced at the hallway where she appeared.

"Hey." Casey greeted with a smile, before gathering another cup for her roommate. Sadie looked thankful, and joined her on the island stool and taking a sip of the steaming coffee. Her red hair fell past her shoulders, and he green eyes were vibrant and intelligent. Freckles sprinkled her nose, which she was currently using to breathe in the comforting, rich smell of the coffee. The corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk before she spoke.

"So, who was he?"

Casey jumped slightly, her coffee suddenly going down too fast and burning up her chest. Casey smiled nervously.

"Nobody."

Sadie sipped at her coffee, and looked at Casey in the eye.

"Let's try that again, but this time, you actually tell me the truth." She grinned a little, and watched as Casey's shoulders fell. That girl couldn't lie to save her life.

"That was my step-brother." Sadie's eyebrows rose significantly, and her leaned her face against her palm, as if preparing for a good story.

"Step-brother? As in Derek? As in the guy you've been seeing for the last two months?" Sadie asked, her eyes lighting up with delight. Casey sighed dramatically and nodded, but then jumped up indignantly.

"Don't make it sound like as if I'm dating him! I'm seeing Carter remember?" Casey screeched at her, making Sadie wince audibly. It was far too early for Casey's spazzing.

"Girl. I said no such thing. You are the one that's been going up to York to see him!" Sadie exclaimed, grabbing some sugar to add to her coffee. Casey deflated once again, and turned in her seat to face her.

"Well you're the only one who knows he's my step-brother. And... you're the only one who knows about our history and this weird thing going on between us." She remarked, and got up to put her cup in the sink. She glanced at the quiet street, and noticed some students walking by and laughing. The CN tower stood in the distance lit by the brilliant sunlight, and she stared at it with a far away gaze. Sadie watched her carefully, and shook her head slowly. She was about to respond when Casey's ringtone broke the silence instead.

"Oh, hey Carter!" Casey laughed nervously, as if she was caught in a conversation that she wasn't supposed to be having. Sadie rolled her eyes, and joined Casey at the sink to put her cup in, and went to the fridge to grab some fruit.

Carter was in his third year of university, studying political science like Casey. He had dreams of either going to law school or working with the government. He was Casey's perfect guy. Intelligent, organized, mild mannered, polite, and never cracked jokes at her expense. Not to mention, he was good looking. He sort of reminded her of Noel in his temperament, except he had striking blue eyes and jet black hair that was short and trimmed to perfection. Carter was a teaching assistant in one her classes in first semester, and after Casey's enthusiastic visits to his office hours they hit it off fabulously and started going out.

"So I was thinking we could head out on the town tonight, take your mind off exams for a little while." He said and she smiled a little, glancing at her roommate who watched her in rapt attention while eating an apple.

"Tonight? Oh... I'm not sure I can." Casey said, biting her bottom lip. Sadie raised an eyebrow, and took another bite out of her apple.

"Why not, babe?" he asked curiously, and didn't sound at all angry that she was turning him down. He was sure it was because she had to study. Casey cringed at the use of the pet name, and looked around nervously.

"Oh, um... my roommate is sick, so I'm staying in and keeping her company. I make a mean soup." She trailed off, laughing nervously as Sadie began to choke on her apple.

"Is that her? Sounds like she has a bad cough. Well yeah, that's totally fine. We'll meet up next weekend or something, alright?" he said smiling, and reaching for the end call button.

"Sure Carter, see you later!" Casey slid the phone closed, and fell against the counter sighing.

"What was that about, Case?" Sadie asked, genuinely confused. Normally Casey would jump at the chance to have a date with Carter. They were both busy, he was a third-year student plus added duties of being a teaching assistant. And Casey, well, she was a keener so she studied all the time. (That, or she was at Derek's place being a keener).

"I promised Derek I'd make him dinner tonight." Casey said, stuffing her phone in her pocket.

"Hmm... ditching a date with the boyfriend to make dinner for the step-brother-maybe-more-friend guy? Classy." Sadie responded dryly, unable to keep the sly smirk off of her face.

"I swear, between you and Derek, I'm just about to go insane. And no, it's JUST step-brother-friend, got it?" Casey threw her hands up in exasperation and left the kitchen.

"Just sayin'." Sadie threw the apple core in the trash, and left to prepare for her day.

-

"Dude!"

Derek glanced up at his neighbour's eyes and smiled graciously. He made sure he left had a spare key with him if he ever ended up in situation like this. Asher was one of the people he went out with last night, and ditched him. Derek wasn't one to hold grudges though, unless if the person in question ever dated Casey. Sam would be the only exception.

"Dude!" Derek responded in kind and high-fived his friend. Asher sort of reminded him of a more in-tuned Ralph. He was a bit faster on the uptake, and he was a chill guy.

"Who was the lucky lady last night?" Asher grinned, letting Derek into his apartment. It looked just like Derek's with a modern open concept. As you walked in, you could see the living room to the left and a kitchen with an island in the right upper corner. To the right of the door was the dining area, but Asher only had a small poker table there with stacks of DVD shelves lining the corners. Past the living room was the hallway to the bedroom and bathroom.

Derek let a lazy smile grace his features, and Asher patted him on the back.

"Let me guess, she's the one that comes over all the time? Don't think I don't hear you two." Asher threw Derek a soda, and plopped down on the couch next to Derek. Derek froze and a rare blush filled his cheeks, and he looked at Asher inquisitively.

"We've never done anything! I mean, we haven't done anything in my apartment..." Derek trailed off, not wanting to demolish his rep. He knew that would bite him in the ass later if Casey had anything to do with it.

"Nah man, you guys fight like your lives depend on it. But she's always there, so she definitely digs you. And by the looks of it..." Asher let out a low-whistle, and peered at Derek's face. "Dude, you got it bad." Derek coughed, patting his chest but regained his composure and smiled.

"She's... one hell of a chick, I can tell you that much." Derek gulped down his coke and crushed the can slightly in his hand.

"The way you guys fight though, sounds like you get along well with her just as much as that step-sister you said you had." Asher commented, in thought. It would be a matter of seconds before his warning bells went off. Derek sputtered.

"Oh Casey?" Derek laughed nervously, "Yeah, she's quite a ... nutcase." He finished lamely.

"You did mention that she goes to UofT, how much do you guys see each other?" he asked, a growing smirk on his face. Derek should be careful around Ralph-types who weren't as slow as the original. Couple intelligence with a knack for serious teasing, and you're in trouble.

"Yeah, we see each other sometimes. Mostly to just you know, catch up and stuff." Derek lied through his teeth, and didn't break a sweat. That was always his forte.

"I call bullshit."

"Damnit."

"So you like her?"

Derek was silent.

"You're in love with her?"

Derek's grip tightened on the can.

"Ah, the plot thickens." Asher grinned, delighted at the new development in his friends life. Or maybe, it was one that had been long in the making.

"You tell anyone about this, and you're dead Ash, no joke." Derek gritted his teeth and got up to throw away the can. He had never outright told anyone about his feelings for Casey. Sure, all of his past girlfriends and close friends could venture a guess; he never shut up about the girl. And unfortunately, his little step-sister and brother were onto him as well. He never admitted it though.

"Dude, it's chill. You met her like what, a month ago?" he exaggerated, "If a hot chick came into my house, and had a bedroom beside mine -- well, I'd be having problems too. She is hot right?"

"Yeah. Ridiculously hot."

Asher got up and joined Derek in the kitchen. It was still morning, and there was a warm breeze blowing in from the window. Derek sighed and banged his head on the kitchen island.

"It's not even the stepsib thing! I've liked her for like, I don't even know how long. She's been dating long-term boyfriends as long as I can remember too. Now, she tolerates me, and even considers me her friend, but nothing. It's killing me." Derek said after a long pause.

"But, you're going to wait."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't have a friend slash step-sister slash hot chick that I've been pining over for years, but let me know if you need any advice." Asher said, handing him his keys. Derek grumbled, and yanked the keys from him.

"This is Casey we're talking about, any advice anyone gives me will be null and void." Derek almost smiled at the thought, and his heart squeezed again. Casey was so complicated and challenging, but he loved that about her. He couldn't wait for dinner tonight. On those thoughts, Derek thought that maybe he would be able to survive just being her friend. Seeing her so often and being able to spend time with her, laugh with her, touch her, and observe her... was that much better when she wanted him to – even if she didn't want to admit it yet.

Asher watched Derek curiously. So that's what someone looked like when they were in love.

_tbc._


	5. Chapter V

So, I rushed to finish some assignments and did some readings, and then wrote this in 2 ½ hours. I suppose I can multi-task, heh. :] Things are heating up a little in this chapter, but things are never easy for these two. Hope you all enjoy! Man, I tell you, it's not easy to write Derek/Casey. I'm so amazed at how well some authors on here can capture their characters and I definitely respect their efforts.

P.S. I'm watching Michael's new show 18 to Life, and while it's good and everything, I definitely miss the hot chemistry he had with Ashley. I wonder if anyone on here has ever written a Mashley, hmm.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter V**

Night was beginning to fall as Derek peered out of his window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Casey before she entered his apartment. Tugging on his green shirt, he ran his hands through his hair a bit nervously. Casey had actually agreed to see him again tonight, and it was less than 12 hours since he had seen her last. It made him feel good to know that even though she still had exams to study for, that she would set time out for him. He didn't even have to prank her into doing it, though he gladly would have.

The half-moon peaked out from behind the passing clouds, and his apartment was cast in a sombre orange glow. There was a knock at the door then, and he was got off guard. His heart sped up, and he cursed himself for acting like such a woman. Then again, Casey made him do crazier things. Why did this suddenly feel like a date? He opened the door and found his breath caught in his throat. Her hair was down, slightly wavy and flowing to the small of her back. She was wearing a simple white dress that fell to her knees and hugged her curves, and all he wanted was to run his hands over them before capturing her lips and kissing her until they couldn't breathe anymore.

Derek was broken out of his reverie when she promptly knocked him on his forehead. Casey had a small teasing smile on her face.

"Are you acting as the door now? Even you have better things to do with your time." Casey grinned and pushed her way past him, trying to ignore the way he was staring at her just then. She swallowed briefly, trying to digest the tension between them. Derek finally turned, closing the door and reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Yeah, like watching my woman make me dinner." He couldn't resist slugging his arm around her shoulders, and capturing her in a headlock under his shoulder. Casey gasped, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"De-rek! Quit it, now my hair's all messed up." She whined, flailing her arms. Derek was briefly surprised she hadn't retorted on him for calling her his woman. He decided he liked it. A lot.

"At least your flat iron seems to be missing." He said, finally letting her go. Casey looked up at him curiously, while running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm surprised you even know what a flat iron is. Was that included during your Dereka phase in middle school?" Casey set her bag full of ingredients on the kitchen island, taking them out one by one. She grabbed her own purple apron that she had left there before, and tied it on. The sun was almost completely gone now, and she reached to flick a light on.

Derek snorted and sat on a stool on the other side of the island, facing her, his face leaning on his palms. "I thought we agreed to never mention Dereka again, Casey." He said, unable to take his eyes off of her. Casey kept her eyes down while she chopped up a couple of green peppers that she had brought.

"Why not? It's very important for men to keep in touch with their feminine side." She admonished, before turning to put the stove on.

"Psht. What a double standard. Do you even have a single masculine trait in you? You're the girliest girl ever." He said, popping some grapes that had been sitting on the island into his mouth. He watched as she furrowed her eyebrows, and he grinned suddenly.

"That's not true! I have manly traits!" she exclaimed, finally looking up at him. Derek raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Oh really, name one."

"Um..."

"That's what I thought."

"You didn't even let me think about it!" she poked him in the chest, and he tried to ignore the shiver that passed through him whenever she touched him in the slightest way. He used to think that he was turned on by her because she was technically forbidden, and Derek was always one to dabble in things he shouldn't be doing. Soon he discovered that it was much more than that. There was some sort of force that pulled him to her, and it wasn't only because she was so attractive. He knew she felt that too, so what was stopping her exactly? He didn't want to think about the way his chest hurt whenever their parents and siblings faces crossed his mind.

"Go set the table; you at least have the capability of doing that right? Try to remember the plates." She sneered, loading up the pasta in the pot. Derek made no sound, and came up behind her. He lightly pressed his frame into her back as she stirred the pasta. She stopped breathing, and she bit her lip. He reached up for the cupboard, the smell of his aftershave surrounding her. She felt his front ground lightly, imperceptibly into her ass, and she bit back a moan. What were they doing? Why did they refuse to talk about it?

She was attracted to him, so what? She'd been attracted to him for years, but she never let it get in the way. What had changed in the last few months since coming to Toronto? Did having less contact with him increase her need for him? Why did she feel like her life was smoothing out now that he was back in it?

Derek looked down at her head, and could barely keep himself from shaking. Being so close to her like this, he could feel his control slipping. He can't screw this up.

Casey let out a breath when she realized he had moved away from her, and heard the plates and cutlery clanking on the table. She can't do this. She just cannot do this.

Derek smirked, and regarded Casey in the corner of his eye. She was rooted to her spot, not moving at all. He could tell she was deep in thought. She was beginning to feel it as strongly as he did, and it would only be a matter of time now. Her boyfriend and their family be damned as much as he hated to say it. He wanted her, he needed her, and he always got what he wanted. She couldn't be an exception anymore.

He couldn't help but feel nervous though. He knew she thought of him as only a friend now, but any fool could see the attraction between them. He just needed to tear away the barriers that separated them, sooner or later. If she needed to talk about it for days, he would do it. If she needed to cry and fight through the feelings of guilt, he would help her and console her. He wouldn't be the one to start the conversation.

Sure he'd been dropping hints, Derek resisted the urge to groan, he'd been dropping a lot of hints. But his resolve was set; he wouldn't and couldn't lead her into a relationship. She needed to want this as much as he did, whole-heartedly with no room for regrets. He was broken out of his thoughts when Casey's shrill ringtone lessened the thick tension that had enveloped the room moments before.

"Hey Sades!" Casey greeted cheerfully into the phone, her voice wavering slightly and betraying her mental (hmm, physical) state. Derek set the last fork on the table and smiled with relief. It was only her roommate. The last time someone called her when she was here, it had been her insipid boyfriend. He had to physically remove himself from the room.

"Oh yeah, I'm just making some pasta and ground beef for him. The boy loves his meat I guess." Casey continued, and Derek grinned at the way she talked about him. It was either in complete irritation, or in a begrudgingly loving voice.

"Shut up! I promised him, and so that's why I didn't go. Carter might not have understood if I told him the real reason." Casey said in an excited whisper. Derek looked up at her then with a curious gaze. Did she... no she couldn't have. He walked back over the kitchen, and stood behind her, his arms crossed. She felt his presence, and her voice began to waver again.

"Hey Sades, I'll call you back later, heh." Casey slid her phone shut, and turned slightly and looked up at Derek in the eye.

"Sup, D." She smiled a little. It wouldn't necessarily be bad to tell him that she ditched a date with her boyfriend to make dinner for him. In his apartment. At night. In what seemed like a date atmosphere. However, she didn't want to stroke his ego, and more importantly, she wasn't even sure what her feelings were at this point.

"Sup, Case. Care to share? You know, sharing is caring." He said, his eyes darkening and narrowing at her. He mentally slapped the smile off his face, not knowing exactly what he had heard yet or how to interpret it.

"Did you finally manage to learn that when you repeated grade one? Man, it's good to know it's stuck with you for this long." Casey laughed at her own joke, and turned to stir the meat. Derek looked over her shoulder to sniff the food, and he knew it was almost done. It was time to have a little chat.

"Hey, let's try something. How about we put the stove on low, and you come over here with me." He didn't give her time to respond, and reached over to turn the stove down and put a lid on both pots. He grabbed her wrist gently, and pulled her over to the living room, before dropping onto the couch.

Casey looked at him. Even though he wasn't smiling, she could tell he seemed really happy for some reason. Was it because he knew that she ditched Carter?

"What's the deal?" she asked defiantly, knowing his response.

"So you blew off the beau to be with me, hmm?" Derek felt a smirk forming on his face. He just couldn't stop it.

"Way to be subtle. But yeah, pretty much. Don't let it get to your head though." Casey crossed her arms, and looked him over quickly. Why did he have to look so sexy when he looked at her like that?

Derek got up, and walked over to the stereo beneath the TV set. He turned on some music that he'd stolen from her room a couple years ago when he wanted to hear the sort of things she listened to. Surprise graced her features, and she was able to go off on him about her stolen CD when he held out his hand in invitation.

"Dance with me?" he leaned his head to the side a little, and gave her a small smile and she held out her own hand without thinking. He pulled her up, and spun her into a twirl which she reflexively and gracefully landed on his chest, and she turned to face him. She put her arms around his shoulders, and his arms fell to her waist. Her face found the crook of his neck, and she breathed in his scent deeply, her heart fluttering so much it hurt – but in a good way.

Derek's pulled her closer as they swayed to the music, her scent overpowering the smell of their dinner and taking over his mind. He let out a ragged breath, revelling in the feel of her body fitting so perfectly with his.

"What are we doing..." her whisper flowed past his ears after a few emotionally-charged moments, and he was relieved to hear no pain in it. Just curiosity and apprehension.

"Just... go with it Case." He whispered into her hair, "Stop thinking and start feeling."

"Oh God..." Casey said, her eyes flowing with tears. She could feel her chest filling up and bursting into a million pieces. This is how Derek made her feel. He brought her to the lowest of depths, and to the highest of heights. It shouldn't be possible, but this is what he did to her, and she was scared shitless.

Derek squeezed her reassuringly, knowing that she was scared. She was terrified of her feelings for him. He knew how it felt. For a while, he pushed the feelings down and disregarded them entirely. After a while, he couldn't ignore them anymore. He was scared then, very scared. He couldn't be in love with his step-sister. It was unheard of. A while had passed, and he realized that all that didn't matter to him anymore.

His grip on her loosened and he shifted slightly to look at her face. Silent tears fell down her face, and his stomach hurt. He cupped her face gently, and smoothed away her tears with his thumbs. She gazed at him, her blue eyes light with wonder and fear. He didn't say anything.

Her eyes fell to his lips then, and the song fell away from their ears. They could only hear their laboured breathing and the frantic beating of their hearts. His eyes fell to her lips in kind, and they moved in closer.

Their lips met, and it took all of his willpower to not fall where he was standing. She felt so right, and so good. Her lips tasted like saline from her tears which he gently licked it away, caressing her lips with his. His fingers threaded themselves in her hair, and he gripped at it softly as he attempted to deepen the kiss. She responded, after being frozen for a second. All coherent thought left her mind, and she opened her mouth slightly to accept his kiss. She moaned into the kiss, feeling the heat that had been pooling in her stomach spread all over her body, sending tingles to every part of her.

Derek knew he shouldn't be kissing her. She was probably very confused, and if they had been two normal people, he would think they were moving too fast. But he'd been in love with her for so long, and the relationship that they shared had been in the making for several years. Casey moved her hands up to his chest, gripping his shirt as their kiss became more and more heated. It was inevitable, they were two equally passionate people and everything between them was so heated and beautiful at the same time.

"Case..." he whispered into her mouth, feeling like he'd been in a drug induced haze. He felt so happy. He bit at her bottom lip, and she moaned, gripping his shirt and pulling him even closer if that were possible. She could feel him against her stomach, and the heat centered deep within her body.

"Derek... oh God, Derek..." her own haze began to clear and her heart rate sped up in fear. What the hell was she doing? She pushed him, making him land back onto the couch bewildered. His lips were swollen and red, much like hers were and the tears began to fall once more.

"Casey?" he asked worriedly, the trepidation building.

"What the fuck are we doing?" she yelled, her defiant tone back, but her face looking all but shattered and broken. Derek was shocked to hear her swear like that, and he was struck speechless.

He was about to lose her.

"Casey, you need to relax." He said, moments after finding his voice again.

"No, don't tell me to relax. I just... fuck. I just kissed my step-brother, and actually liked it. I'm a sick fuck aren't I?" she began to ramble, her voice trembling. Derek shut his eyes as she stabbed him with her words.

"Don't even say that. Don't fucking say anything like that!" Derek roared at her, standing up and shaking her shoulders. Casey didn't look one bit fazed.

"So, what, you think this is normal? This thing between us? It can't be this way Derek!" she screamed, her eyes welling up with tears again.

"Why the hell not Casey? If you only knew how much I've suffered..." he trailed off quietly. Her eyes widened a fraction in surprise, and she thought she heard wrong. She shook her head.

"Remember our family Derek?! Remember them, those people in London who are rooting for us. Remember Carter, my boyfriend?" Casey looked at him in the eye, and was taken aback this time when she saw the pain evident in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember your fucking boyfriend. I remember Nora and Lizzie. Don't you think I know these things?" Casey took that moment to laugh. He looked at her like she was losing it.

"You couldn't stand me, you never could. You didn't speak two words to me in first semester. We've been hanging out for two months and suddenly you kiss me?" Casey crossed her arms over her chest, and he was shocked.

"Don't put this all on me Casey. You just can't admit what's going on here. You know damn well what's happening here." He cringed as his voice cracked. This was too much for him to take.

"Ha. I get it. I'm just another one of your girls to you. It doesn't matter who it is, even your step-sister, you'll want to fuck her because she'll just give it up to you." Derek laughed then, but it was broken and his eyes began to prickle with tears.

"I haven't touched so much as seen another girl since you showed up on that doorstep Casey. Now if you please, show yourself out and don't bother coming back. Seeing as this sickens you so much, I can't bother to even look at you anymore." Derek turned and faced the window, not wanting to show her that his mouth was trembling violently – a sign that he wanted to cry.

Casey was shocked into silence. She took a step back, her foot hitting the coffee table and frightening her. She looked at his broad shoulders, and cursed herself for wanting him even now. It was a complete and utter mistake getting involved with Derek Venturi again.

She bit her lip until she drew blood, packing up her things and heading out the door. Taking one last look at the apartment, and then settling her eyes on him, she could sense the waves of hate and anger flowing from him. She knew that he was in pain too, but she couldn't let this continue.

She was going to a top university in a great city, she was doing well and making mom and George happy, she had a great boyfriend. For the last two months, she was completely happy because the empty feeling inside her was gone.

But now, it was back with a vengeance.

-

Days later, Derek was in his bed glaring at the opposite wall. A somewhat heavy stubble graced his cheeks and chin as he hadn't shaved in days. He hadn't left his room much either, only when necessary to keep himself from smelling or eating the occasional meal. Often times he'd make the food, and throw away most of it, simply not in the mood to eat it anymore. He never felt this way before. No one had ever broken him like this before. He couldn't even smirk to himself in self-deprecation. He was just so tired.

Asher had come over later that night it happened, after hearing the yelling that seemed to be more intense than usual. He knew his friend was excited for the date that night, and was happy for him, seeing the look on his face the morning prior. He found Derek sitting on the arm of his couch, slumped over and still.

"Dude." He had said, quietly as to not frighten him. Derek hardly responded, but gave him a simple nod.

"What happened man? There is some serious bad vibes in this room." Asher came over closer, and sat stood in front of him. When Derek didn't respond, he reached out and shook him.

"You're scaring me dude, I..." he trailed off, seeing Derek's eyes wet with tears. He was speechless.

"I lost her." Derek said finally. "I fucking lost her." He voice was harsh, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You can't have lost her; it's obvious she loves you." Asher said, trying to be supportive.

"I call bullshit on that one Ash. I know I blew it with her, but she just assumes I'm this asshole who only wanted her for her body. For someone as brilliant as she is, she could never see my feelings for what they were. She'll never see them for what they are, there's just too much shit in between us." Derek explained, running his hands through his hair and gripping it slowly.

"You mean, your family and the boyfriend?" Asher prodded, trying to understand the situation. He'd never met anyone that got themselves into a mess like this. It was a little too intense for his liking, and he wished Derek could just find peace finally.

"Yeah, all of that. I don't think that's all of it though. I see Casey as this utterly beautiful person in every way possible, all the faults that she thinks she has or that other people think she has, I see them as things that make her Casey. This girl that I couldn't help but fall for. But she..." Derek sighed, his breath ragged as he struggled not to cry.

"She always finds faults in you, or something of the sort?" Asher finished for him, and Derek was silent. Yeah, that was tough. The girl you think is so undeniably perfect thinks you're a total asshole.

"I'm just so fucking tired of people trying to peg things on me. Sure, I'm not the most angelic person on the planet, but I'm not evil either." Derek spoke up angrily, frustrated with himself.

"Look Derek, I'm not all that wise or anything, but you have to think about whether if it's really all worth it. If you want to be happy, you have to find someone who likes everything about you. Or at least can understand it. I'm not saying Casey can't do that but..." Asher looked up at him, and Derek's mouth was set in a firm line.

"I thought that Casey might've felt the same way I did, but I was clearly wrong. She just wanted me sexually." Derek said bitterly.

"So what now, you're going to peg the same thing on her now too?" Asher asked, a bit surprised.

"If Casey felt the same way, she'd be here right now. Look, I'm glad you came over but I gotta save at least some face before you think I'm a total pansy." Derek tried to joke, but the faint glitter that had been his eyes faded as quickly as it came. Asher just laughed at him, and patted his shoulder.

"No worries man, I'll let you work your shit out. But one thing... when are you heading back to London?"

Derek's eyes widened a bit, before he looked down at the floor. It was almost time for them to head back to London, together. Shit.

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know before I leave."

Asher cast a worried glance at him, before nodding and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Now, days later, Derek rolled over in his bed, closing his eyes as he prepared to go and see Casey later that day. He had to drive her home after all, their home in London.

-

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you down instead?" Sadie asked worriedly, looking at her friend as she packed her white duffel bag. Casey sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and breathed in slowly. She could do this; it wasn't like she was in love with Derek. Their attraction just got a little out of control. The worst thing that could happen now, is they revert back to how they were when they first met. She could handle that.

"Are you crazy? You live all the way out in Kingston, you'd have to drive to London and then back." Casey said, laughing a little at her roommate's suggestion. She had come home that night, and had managed not to cry the whole way there. Though as soon as Sadie asked if she was alright, she broke down and told her the entire story.

"I know that, but with Derek..."

Casey cringed at the sound of his name. It had been a full week since she'd seen him, and while she was busy studying for her last exam, she couldn't help but miss him terribly. Even though they tested and teased each other all the time, he was so much fun to be around and he challenged her. He had this comforting feel to him too that she'd never felt from any of her boyfriends.

"It's going to be just fine. He texted me himself and said he'd pick me up today, so it's not like he's avoiding me or anything." Casey said, zipping up her duffel and grabbing an extra sweater from her closet. She glanced at the picture of her and Derek on the driveway at home, and she ignored the pang in her heart. A car horn sounded outside, and Casey didn't know whether to feel happiness or dread.

Sadie walked over to the window, and saw Derek leaning against his car.

"He's here." She announced, and frowned at Casey worriedly. Casey looked at her and laughed.

"Come on Sades, it's fine! Don't worry about me. I'll call you when we reach London, we must keep in touch!" Casey said happily.

"Alright, I'm not heading back until tomorrow so you can call me here. But um, are you staying in London the whole summer or?" Sadie asked, following Casey as she headed for the door.

"I'm not sure yet, I think I might take a couple summer classes or do an internship here in June." Casey said, slipping on her shoes and regarded Sadie with a smile.

"Sounds good, I might just join you. Oh, and Casey?" she called as Casey began to walk down the hallway. Casey looked back with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Don't be afraid to call, whenever you want, okay?" she said, waving. Casey smiled brilliantly, and began walking down the stairs, her smile fading. She pushed the front door open, and saw him for the first time in a week.

He looked withdrawn, and refused to look at her, but he still looked so handsome it made her heart ache. A warm breeze flew past them, ruffling their hair and clothes and she closed her eyes briefly lest to not let flying bits of dust get in her eyes.

Derek looked at her then, and hated the way she looked so pretty standing there. He recalled her words from that night, and he could feel the resentment building up inside him. He was so at a loss of what to do, whether to hate her or keep loving her, and he found himself doing both. She walked closer to him, and before she could get too close to him, he opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. He gripped the steering wheel.

"Come on, let's go home princess." He said quietly without sparing her a glance. His voice was devoid of any teasing, and Casey felt like his endearing name for her had been turned against her. She walked around the front of the car, and got in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, let's go home."

_tbc._


	6. Chapter VI

Hey! Thanks for all the awesome reviews & faves. It helps me to keep goin'. ;] This was a tougher one to write since I was busy with class, and it's the longest so far. If there are any grammar mistakes in any of the chapters, please let me know so I can fix it asap! Thanks!

P.S. I was hanging out with two of my friends today, Life with Derek came up, and my friend suddenly said, "Man, if only Derek and Casey could get together." I was like, okay, you're officially awesome. I didn't know anyone irl who was into Dasey, so it was nice! :]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter VI**

It was 4 in the afternoon when they were passing through Hamilton. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with no cloud in sight. The trees were looming above them, luscious and green as summer began to settle in. The breeze was just right, entering through the car windows and playing with their hair. Casey's fingers dug into her palm as she looked at Derek from the corner of her eye. He had not spoken one word to her for the past hour since they had left Toronto, and there was complete silence in the car. It drove her mad and she could hardly swallow the hateful tension that surrounded them.

"When do you think we'll reach London?" she asked quietly, shattering the silence making Derek flinch visibly. He didn't want to hear her painfully beautiful voice right now. He really just couldn't stand it. He wanted to hate her, and he did. But just as he wasn't strong enough to be far away from her when they went to university, he wasn't strong enough to cast his feelings aside.

"By dinnertime." He replied curtly, leaving no room for conversation. Yeah, they were going to _their _home to eat dinner with _their_ family. He almost wanted to drop her off and leave so that he wouldn't have to think about it. He closed his eyes briefly, trying to will away the resentment that was welling up inside him again. Casey really drove him to the ends of the earth. She made him feel so many different things and always at the extreme. Casey didn't say anything until they reached the outskirts of London, when she turned to him, her seatbelt restricting her.

"Derek, I..." she started, uncertain. Derek shook his head, solemnly. He couldn't talk to her. He was afraid she'd shatter the remaining pieces of his heart, or worse, he'd say something to her that he would later regret.

"I can't, Casey. I'm... done." Derek said, barely audible. He sounded like the life had been sucked out of him. No smirk, no teasing inflection in his voice, no glitter in his eye. He wondered to himself why what happened the week before affected him so much. He supposed that he was tired of waiting for her. That he had her for all but a moment before he lost her. He couldn't bear losing her again. Maybe he was weak, and maybe he should try harder, but he couldn't work up the nerve. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"We can't go home like this, they're going to be worried." She exclaimed, her voice rising. She looked at him straight in the eye while he focused on the road. He looked at the hood of the car, and thought about all the times he had driven Casey somewhere. He almost smiled at the memory of when they tried to sneak out. He'd never been more turned on and amused in his life. But all good things come to an end.

"Whatever, you can tell them we had a fight." He said gruffly, turning onto a side street. They were nearly home.

"Okay, and what'll we say we fought about exactly?" she asked, a sarcastic lilt to her voice. She instinctively pushed the seatbelt button as they came up on their street.

"Who cares. Just blame it on me, like you always do." He said bitterly, turning into the driveway and shutting off the car. He gritted his teeth, yanking his seatbelt off and opening the door. Before he got a chance to get out, she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Derek, please. We both know what happened was a mistake, and—"she pleaded, her grip on his arm increasing.

"Just shut up. I don't want to talk about it, ever. When I said I was done, I meant it Casey." He looked her in the eye then, and tried not to grimace when he saw that her eyes with moist with tears. Her bottom lip trembled, and she began to sob. He wiggled his arm from her hand, and cupped her face gently. Casey tried not to shiver when he touched her.

"Casey... let's move on from this. Sure, we'll have to see each other when we're in London with the family, but other than that, we don't have to. I can't be certain I won't make another, 'mistake' around you." He fought the taste of disgust that rose in his throat at the idea that what happened between them was a mistake. Besides pulling his grades up and making a future for himself at university, kissing Casey felt like the most right thing in the world.

Casey was silent at his words. So it was a mistake then. That was fine, as long as they weren't any real feelings involved from either side, they could move on from this with more ease.

How little did she know.

Even though they both felt like complete and utter shit, they couldn't help but feel the dangerous attraction between them. His soft, large hand still on her face, she wanted nothing but to kiss his palm and have him touch her in places that she knew she shouldn't be thinking of at that moment. But she was an adult, and she could handle it.

She could handle it.

-

"Derek, Casey!" George grinned happily before enveloping both in a hug at the door. Nora was a close second as she hugged all three of them, tears springing in her eyes.

"It's so great to have you two home together, it's been forever!" Nora exclaimed, releasing them finally. Casey smiled and hugged George and her mother with vigor. Derek was silent. Nora looked upon her step-son and daughter, and noticed that something was off. She groaned exaggeratedly, and put her hands on her hips. Casey eyeballed her mother with an inquisitive expression.

"What?" she asked, a bit irritated that perhaps her mother had found out they had a fight already.

"Did you two fight on the way over here? You would think 8 months of separation would do you some good!" Nora exclaimed, exasperated. George frowned, and looked at Derek who seemed awfully withdrawn.

"Derek, are you alright?" he asked, feeling a worry come on for his eldest son.

"Fine, dad."

Lizzie and Edwin came down the stairs smiling at their siblings, but soon slowed their paces when they noticed Derek's demeanour. Lizzie shifted her eyes to Casey, and saw that while she looked happy, there was definitely something weird going on.

"Liz! Ed! You two look so great." Casey grinned, walking forward and grabbing her younger siblings in a hug. Derek came up to Casey's side and ruffled Lizzie's hair and raised his hand to high five Edwin.

"Hey squirts." He said non-committally, and left to go to his room, running up the stairs with familiarity.

They all watched him with curious eyes, wondering what was wrong with him. The youngest had a feeling they knew, and Casey bit her bottom lip worriedly. They all turned to look at her. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to displace the growing dread within her. Coming home wasn't going to be easy.

"Don't ask me, as if I ever know what's going on in that idiot's head." She laughed nervously, picking up her duffle and going up to her room. George and Nora released a collective sigh, and went about to prepare dinner for their family, happy to set more places at the dinner table for their eldest children. Lizzie looked at Edwin, and he nodded. Something had finally happened between their siblings, and it was only a matter of time before they found out – with careful research of course.

-

Derek entered his room and immediately hated it. He had spent so much time in here thinking about her and wanting her, and trying to figure out why she was so afraid to reciprocate his feelings. He supposed he knew now though, she thought he was a low-life who could never actually be interested in her. Maybe that was his fault, when he dated all those girls in high school to distract himself. But didn't Casey understand him? He knew her better than anyone else, and he thought that she knew him as well. He threw his bag on his now empty desk and sighed, sitting down on the bed. He absently felt the sheets underneath his hand, and he was plagued with images from his dreams.

He heard the old door hinges cry, and turned to look at the source of the noise. Brilliant blue eyes peeked at him, and he felt his face melt into a smile.

"Smerek?" Marti asked timidly. She was getting older now, and she knew when her favourite older brother was sad. She didn't like to see him sad. When she saw him smile at her, she couldn't help but smile back and run straight into his arms. Derek grasped her tightly, surprised at how heavy she'd gotten. His favourite woman in the whole world was in his arms, and he could forget about the other, if even for a little while.

"Smarti! I've always loved your Smarti smuggles." He grinned, shifting to look at her face. She was still a child, but her face was getting slimmer and more mature as she lost her baby fat. To him though, she would always be the cutest person he ever knew. He moved his hands to tickle her, and her laughter shed the fragile barriers around his heart and he laughed happily, indulging in his love for his baby sister. Marti would never give up on him or think badly of him.

"S-stop! It tickles too much!" she said giggling, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"That's the point Smarts." He grabbed her, and hoisted her onto his back, opting to give her a piggy back ride. He could face the family with a genuine smile now. He walked out of his room, and stopped dead in his tracks. Casey stood there, looking back at him. Her crestfallen expression wreaked havoc on his chest, and he couldn't say anything.

"Hi Casey! I'm so happy you're back!" Marti called out, from above Derek's shoulder. Casey reached out to smooth out Marti's hair, and Derek held a breath, not entirely comfortable with her being so close to him anymore. Casey hesitated sensing his reaction, but threaded her fingers through Marti's hair gently.

"Have you been a good girl, Marti?" Casey asked, her tone soothing and a bit motherly. She loved Marti, anyone would be a fool not to. She followed Derek's ways a little too much though. Casey found that endearing, even if she wouldn't admit it. The hallway was poorly lit, but Derek could see the light shining from his room reflecting on Casey's glossy lips.

Whenever he was close to both Casey and Marti like this, and whenever she looked at them like this, he struggled not to imagine them as their own family. He closed his eyes, and didn't give Casey a chance to respond when he walked down the stairs with Marti securely fastened to his back. Marti looked at them both with worried eyes, feeling like something was out of place.

Casey sighed, and followed silently.

-

The next few days in the McDonald-Venturi were wrought with tension. Everyone felt like they were walking around on eggshells waiting for a land mine to explode. It was great that Casey and Derek weren't fighting, but they wouldn't speak to each other at all. The parents were confused because as far as they knew, the two young adults hadn't spoken for 8 months while away in Toronto. What could've caused the cold war? Two hours in the Prince didn't necessarily add up.

The kids, sans Marti who was still working away at math problems in her room, were sitting at the kitchen island eating ice cream after dinner. Derek and Casey had been home for nearly two weeks, but nothing explosive happened yet. Lizzie snuck glances at Derek, whose eyes were downcast and a slight frown permanently attached to his mouth. He didn't bully her nor Edwin even in the smallest way and it was weird. It was like something in his life had changed, and in turn it changed him. Sometimes she would catch him looking like himself, especially when he talked to her, Marti or Edwin, but otherwise he was pretty much an alien.

Casey couldn't stand it anymore. If what happened was just a mistake, why had Derek changed so much? Normally she could sense what he was feeling, but it was like he was completely shut off. She looked at him with curious eyes, and had to bite inside of her mouth when he finally looked at her.

He hated her.

She narrowed her eyes in defiance, letting her own frustration leak into her expression. Why did he have to act all high and mighty as if what happened was her fault? They stared at each other for several minutes, their younger siblings watching with anxiety. Then Casey's cell phone broke the silence, as it always seemed to. Derek clenched his jaw, and went back to his ice cream as Casey answered the phone.

"Hello? Carter..." Casey trailed off as she noticed Derek's hand formed a fist on the table and his eyes narrowed at her, darkening. Derek couldn't hide his jealousy this time. He couldn't remove himself from the room this time. He stared at her, his hatred growing. Lizzie and Edwin unconsciously shifted their seats away from them.

"Oh, tomorrow? I..." Casey couldn't take her eyes off of Derek, and her chest felt constricted as her throat tightened up. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let Derek rule her life. He couldn't rule everything, especially not her.

"Yeah sure, I just have to ask my mom and step-dad but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Casey said cheerily, her pseudo smile grating on Derek's nerves. He watched her tiny adam's apple move as she swallowed slowly and ended the call. He smashed his fist on the island, causing everyone to jump in their seats.

"What was that? The beau is coming over here?" his harsh voice signalled the start of the explosion. Casey bristled and slapped her hand down, trying to maintain her ground.

"So what, Derek? Do you have a problem with _my boyfriend_ coming and meeting_ our_ family?" she snarled, her face inching towards his.

"Why didn't you just ditch him again, _Case_?" he said, his voice taking on a nasty tone as he said her name with disdainful familiarity. Casey felt the hairs at the back of her stand.

"Sorry, _D_. I clearly remember telling you not to get used to it. Having trouble following directions again?" she drawled, her eyebrow rising. Edwin's eyes widened and he looked at Lizzie, who then nodded.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch? I mean seriously." Derek said, his expression cruel and unyielding. Casey's eyes became light, and Derek knew she wanted to cry.

"Is that what you're resorting to now, swearing at me and calling me names? I thought even you had more class than that." She said, her voice wavering. How could he. How dare he.

"Come on Casey, think about what you've done!" he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the house. The parents came up from the basement, and stared at their children with wide eyes.

"What did I do Derek? What did I do?!" she screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face. Derek softened at the sight, and he unclenched his fist slowly. In the corner of his eye, he caught sight of his parents and he was irritated that they had seen this. He sat up, his stool scratching the floor loudly, commanding attention of the room. He walked around the island, and rested his hand on Casey's shoulder as she sobbed.

"Do me a favour Casey." He said softly, in a voice that he knew could make her feel at least a little better, "Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours." He squeezed her shoulder gently. He looked over to his parents who were still silent with shock. He concentrated on a spot on the floor, unable to look at their faces anymore before he walked away and made his way upstairs.

-

Later, in the middle of the night, Derek woke up out of his sleep. His skin was sweaty, and he felt cold when he brushed off his covers. He jumped out of bed, and headed to the bathroom to wash his face. He then went downstairs through the kitchen, and found himself in the backyard looking up at the amount of stars he missed seeing when he was in Toronto. He sighed heavily, and sat down by the door on the raised cement.

He couldn't hate her, and he couldn't stand to see her cry. He still didn't know what he wanted to do, but it was clear that Casey wasn't his friend anymore. She certainly wasn't his lover. She was just his step-sister now, that he was still in love with, that he still lusted after.

"Want to tell me what happened?" his little step-sister's stern voice frightened him slightly, and he was struck by the realization of how similar it was to that night almost a year ago, on their last day of high school. Lizzie, now a mature looking fifteen year old wise beyond her years, sat down beside her step-brother, looking up at his face. She hugged her knees to her chest, and joined him in looking up at the sky. They sat closely, and enjoyed the comfortable silence for a while before he answered her.

"Things just went to shit, Liz. I don't even know where to begin." He said softly, not wanting to hide anything from her anymore. His younger siblings were all too smart for their own good, and it wouldn't be fair to keep this from them.

"I know... I've known for a long time, D." She said, looking at him with sadness in her gaze. Derek's smile was also sad, and he nodded laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I know. You guys are a little too sneaky and observant. If only your sister was like that." He said, a lilt of affection creeping into his voice. Lizzie smiled back, knowing then that he still loved her sister, despite all of the troubles that arose recently.

"She's a little dense when it comes to these things. It's a miracle really, since she does everything else really well." Lizzie reminisced a little, thinking about Casey over the years. She's known her, her entire life, and she was old enough to finally get to know her. Not just the surface, but what was underneath it as well.

"I kissed her." He said bluntly, after a few minutes of silence. Lizzie's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Excuse me, _what?_" she said, trying to catch her suddenly scattered thoughts. Derek nodded, a bitter laugh escaping his mouth.

"Yeah, we were hanging out almost every day for two months. She had some issues, and so she seeked me out. It was crazy though, we were like... actual friends you know? Really good friends." He said, his voice becoming husky as the memories ran through his head like a slideshow. Lizzie decided to stay quiet, and listened to his voice as he talked.

"But it was getting to be too much for either of us. We're both ridiculously attracted to each other, and it all culminated a week before we came back to London. She had promised to make dinner for us, and she actually broke off a date with her boyfriend to spend the evening with me. After I knew that, I couldn't help it. I had to hold her, do something.

We were dancing, to one of her CD's that I stole from her years ago. She started to cry because, well, because I thought that she was scared of her feelings for me. She seemed so overwhelmed and I wanted to kiss all of her worries away. But Lizzie... God." He finished, not wanting to speak as he was reliving the memories of her pushing him away.

"She freaked out, didn't she?" she asked, sighing. Her sister was a total fool.

"Pretty much. We screamed and we yelled, and it was actually real. I'd never felt so scared in my life." He said, running his hands through his hair. Lizzie wrapped her arm around Derek's back, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sighed and thought back to when he picked Casey up at her dorm.

"She looked so beautiful... and I couldn't help but hate her because she said that I only did what I did because I wanted her, for... her well..." Derek trailed off, not yet comfortable to talk about sex with his little step-sister who he now considered a real sister. Lizzie just laughed at him.

"I'm not a kid anymore you know." She teased, poking him in the side. Derek looked at her then, and gave her a genuine smile.

"You'll always be a kid to me, sis." He ruffled her hair affectionately, and she smiled.

"It'll be alright, D. I promise." She said with finality.

"I'll take you up on that."

-

"Casey, can I talk to you about something?" Lizzie pushed her sister's door open slightly, her eyes landing on the woman sitting at her desk typing away at her laptop. The woman in question turned and smiled at her little sister, whose hair was now flowing down her back and wavy at the ends. She could stand to be a little bit more feminine, but it's what defined her. She thought about Edwin, and how he starting to reach Derek's height and was slightly taller than her. 8 months had done wonders for the both of them.

"Sure Liz, what's up?" Lizzie sat down on her bed then, and Casey scooted up in her chair. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and the house was quiet in the aftermath of last night's events. Their mother had demanded to know what was going on between Casey and Derek, but Casey couldn't conjure up the thoughts let alone the words to speak. The tears had just continued to stream down her face when they heard Derek's door slam shut. The parentals decided to stay out of it for the time being, deciding that perhaps this was something they had to deal with on their own. They were adults now after all.

Lizzie was unsure of herself, not sure how to broach the subject with Casey. She couldn't exactly tell Casey that Derek is in love with her, and has been for a long time now. That was Derek's decision and his duty to say.

"Casey, what do you think about Derek?" she blurted out. No better way to start a conversation, Lizzie thought lamely. Casey was caught off guard and she recoiled slightly in her seat. Casey thought back to the previous night, and was honestly at a loss of what to think. It was obvious that what happened affected him in a way that even she didn't foresee. Exactly in what way, was still a mystery. Derek may look simple on the surface, an immature and irresponsible skirt-chasing cad. But he really was an enigma.

"He's disrespectful, disgusting, unreliable, a womanizer, immature, irresponsible—" she rambled, her eyes darkening with anger.

"I mean, what do you _really _think about him?" Lizzie prodded, being able to see Casey's lies and embellishments a mile away. Casey looked down at the floor then, and clasped her hands.

"He's sweet and compassionate. He's so witty and confident. He challenges me in ways that no one else can, and he makes me feel at peace underneath all the irritation and frustration. He's like a rock, he never really changes and he's always been there for me in the smallest and biggest of ways. But... he still treats girls, outside you and Marti like they're nothing." She finished, her chest constricting at the thought. Derek was a really great person, but when it came to relationships, well it was pretty much a lost cause. Lizzie frowned, shaking her head.

"But Casey, have you ever thought that maybe he treats the girls he actually cares about well? Derek is like a big brother to me, and he's great. Sure he teases me, and is like the worst baby-sitter ever, but underneath all the jokes and the pranks..." she trailed off.

"He doesn't give a shit about me, Liz." Casey said, turning back to her desk.

"Why are you being so difficult? Can't you see that he does care? Why would he freak out like that?" Lizzie retorted, the memories of the night before re-surfacing in their minds for the umpteenth time that day. Casey stood up and faced Lizzie, her eyes glowing angrily.

"I don't know why! He just gets upset when he doesn't get what he wants!" Casey said frustrated, staring down at her sister. Lizzie then stood up to her, and Casey realized that they were almost the same height now.

"Casey, come on." She said quietly. The doorbell sounded, and they both stiffened.

"That's Carter, come on, you should meet him." Casey gritted her teeth, enunciating every word in a stern tone. Lizzie fought the urge to roll her eyes. Yeah, today would be really fun.

-

Predictably, Derek didn't come down for dinner.

"So, what are you majoring in Carter?" Nora asked politely. They were all sitting around the table, Carter sitting in Derek's spot. It didn't sit well with the younger ones but they kept their mouths shut. Casey gave her siblings covert dirty looks as they weren't falling all over Carter like they should be.

"Political science and a minor in English," Carter replied politely, his tone light and cheerful. He kept smiling at Casey and the parents, and Edwin grew tired of it quickly.

"Oh, very nice." George replied earnestly, "That's what I majored in too. Really interesting subject area."

"Oh, did you go to UofT as well?" Carter asked, taking a bite of the food and playing footsie with Casey underneath the table. She gave him a strained smile as she tried not to think about her step-brother in his room upstairs.

"I went to McMaster, over in Hamilton. It's one of those really good schools that not everyone knows about." George said conversationally. Carter chuckled amicably, and shook his head.

"No no, I have lots of friends at McMaster."

"He's thinking of going to law school, George." Casey said happily, and George grinned in surprise.

"Really? That's my boy! If only my son thought about going into law too." He said, popping a small carrot into his mouth.

"George!" Nora admonished, feeling uncertain of the conversation when Derek wasn't even in the room. Casey frowned, looking away from them and avoided Carter's eyes.

"Where is... Derek, was it? Didn't he come back with you Casey?" Carter looked at Casey then, and missed the flash of emotion in her eyes. Lizzie and Edwin finally tuned in on the conversation, wondering how she would respond.

"Oh, yeah, he did... he's just um, a little preoccupied. He's upstairs and couldn't join us, heh." Casey's eyes wandered about nervously, and Carter just shrugged his shoulders. Edwin shook his head, and stood up.

"May I be excused?" George and Nora looked at Edwin's plate and saw that it was nearly full, and were about to retort when they saw the serious expression on his face.

"Um, sure son. Are you feeling alright?" George asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm great. Nice meeting you Carter." Edwin threw Carter a glance and a flash of a smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. Casey resisted the urge to call him out. Everyone was on Team Derek as always. Carter nodded at Edwin, and returned to his food.

George's talk about law school and his current life as a lawyer dominated the conversation at the table as Carter listened intently, and everyone else picked at their food. Lizzie soon excused herself after finishing her dinner and headed upstairs to talk to Edwin.

Marti didn't know why, but she didn't like Casey's boyfriend. She didn't like that he was in Derek's spot either. In more ways than one.

-

"Come on Casey, I haven't seen you in so long. We've both been so busy," Carter whispered into her mouth as he kissed her in the living room. Everyone had gone to their respective bedrooms.

"Yeah, but," she said in-between kisses, "It's weird in my house, my parents and my siblings are here." _Derek's here. _

Carter looked at her then, his blue eyes burrowing into her own. She conjured up her feelings for him, and kissed him with a passion she only knew with a certain other. It didn't feel right, and she didn't want to be there, but maybe this was a way out. Maybe this way she could forget about Derek and move on with her life.

How dare she.

First, she had the audacity to push him away when he kissed her. That was strike one. Strike two came as a fast second when she brought her insipid boyfriend to their house. Now, she was kissing him in the living room in plain sight? Casey McDonald, you are so out.

Derek clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly as he watched the couple from the stairs with a heated gaze. He felt rage, he felt sadness, he felt like she was wrenching out his heart. He couldn't move, and stood still.

Casey sensed someone watching her, and she opened her eyes while still in the middle of making out with Carter. She was surprised and felt horror to see Derek watching her, his presence hating her and detesting her. Then, she just smiled into the kiss deepening it and throwing her arms around Carter's neck. Carter groaned and pulled her closer, his hands cupping her ass.

Derek couldn't take it anymore. He flew down the stairs, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door on the way out. He hastily got into the Prince and drove away, the tires screeching on the pavement.

Carter stopped and looked towards the door.

"Who was that?" he asked, mildly curious. Casey sucked in a breath, and looked away.

-

Derek's cell phone rang in his jacket pocket, and he fished it out, answering it angrily.

"If you are related to me in any way, shape, or form, hang up right now or so help me god." He snarled, his palms becoming sweaty as his anger grew and his driving reckless.

"Whoa, D. Another fight with Casey I'm guessing?" Sam's voice flowed through the receiver, and he sighed, slightly relieved. Sam was still his best buddy, even though they went to different schools. Sam decided to stay in London and go to Western, along with Emily. He knew that the two had hooked up soon after college started, and while he didn't see it coming, he was glad to know that Sam found a cool chick who thankfully wasn't obsessed with him anymore.

"Don't even say that girl's name right now, man. So much shit has happened that my mind is spinning trying to process it all." Derek said, slowing the car down and stopping by Smelly Nelly's.

"Chill man, look. I'm sure you guys can talk it over when we all go to a club tonight?" he suggested while trying to ask Derek to hang out.

"There's no way I'm coming within two feet of Casey for a long time. I'll come, but a club dude?" Derek didn't want to be reminded of the night he went to a club, got drunk, and ended up in Casey's bed holding her. Yeah, he really didn't want to be reminded.

"Emily's begging me to go to a new club that opened downtown, and to get Casey to come. For old times sake, and for my sanity... since Emily will chew my ear off if she hears Casey's not coming." Sam pleaded. Derek hadn't seen Sam and Emily for almost a year; he supposed he could make one exception.

"Fine, but Casey's stupid boyfriend is here too." Derek grumbled, still sitting in his car, debating whether or not go to into his old workplace and get some sort of chocolatey substance to calm his nerves.

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked curiously.

'BOYFRIEND? CASEY HAS A BOYFRIEND?' Emily's excited screaming could be heard in the background. Derek winced and was happy he wasn't in the room with her at that moment. Sam put him on speakerphone. Derek tried not to groan in annoyance.

"Hey, Em. Yeah... she does. So what's the plan?"

"Hi Derek!" Emily giggled flirtatiously, but stopped when Sam gave her a warning glance. "Yeah, just tell her to bring him too. I want to meet him!" Derek sighed, and decided he would get very drunk tonight. He wanted to forget tonight for the rest of his life.

"Fine, whatever. You guys owe me one. I mean it." Derek warned, pulling out of the parking lot and driving back to his house. He didn't wait for an answer, and flipped his cell phone closed.

He pulled up in the driveway of the house and shut the car off. Even though it was May, the night felt oddly chilly and he breathed in slowly. Shutting the door, he walked up to the door to see Casey standing there, her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to keep warm. Her eyes searched his, and he set his mouth into a firm line. His eyes fell to her lips, and he ignored the urges that surfaced within him and tried not to think about how she had kissed that guy who he could care less to remember the name of. He had a really hard time remembering her boyfriend's names.

"Sam and Emily are inviting us out to a club tonight, and your boyfriend's invited too as per Emily's request. You in?" he asked, his voice strained. Casey eyebrows rose a bit in surprise, and she looked at Derek, the empty feeling within her growing with each passing second.

"...Okay."

With that, Derek shifted passed her into the house and closed the door. The brief warmth that she felt from his body was suddenly gone as she stood alone in the darkness.

_tbc._


	7. Chapter VII

I seriously love you guys, **thank you** so very much for all the lovely responses! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It does somewhat of a 180, but as Derek knows, all good things come to an end.

I had this chapter finished already a few days ago, but FF was having problems and no one was able to upload anything. :/

P.S. I've only been to a night club once, just this month actually. It's a lot of fun, except for when guys hit on you. :0

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter VII**

When he caught sight of her a short while after, standing there on the stairs, it was as if he was transported back to the past when they had actually attempted to go to a party together. He can't remember who was throwing the party, where it was, or what he even did there. He wondered idly if that was because he was drunk, or if all he could think about when he was there was about Casey and how she had acted before they almost got caught.

It shouldn't have to be said, but he nearly lost his cool that night. The way she conspired with him, the way she stripped in front of him, the way they hid underneath their dining table practically on each other. He couldn't stand how adorable and how _Casey _she was when she came up with her silly sneaking out plans, or how she had actually climbed down a tree. These thoughts left a lingering smile on his lips, and he was shaken out of his reverie when he realized Casey was blushing underneath his gaze.

That's right, it wasn't that night almost two years ago. It was the present, and things were very different. As Derek gazed at her a bit more while she tried not let on that she knew he was staring, he knew that there were some things in common with that night. She was still as beautiful and sexy, if not more so now. She still had that blue eye shadow that looked something more like a purplish hue now – he'd stolen the real blue one and kept it, not wanting her to wear it for her insipid boyfriends anymore. And, she still blushed when he gave her an appreciative glance.

He couldn't help it, "You look... nice, Case." He said softly, his voice losing all the edge it had acquired over the last few weeks. Casey still avoided his eyes and mumbled a 'thanks'. He noticed her breathing became shallower and he took a small step back, somewhat surprised. The tension in the room thickened, and it felt all too similar to those times when they would stop the bickering, stop the teasing, and just feel. The kids had already gone to sleep; their parents were in the basement. Carter was in the upstairs bathroom putting copious amounts of gel into his hair.

It was just the two of them alone. He was surrounded by memories and he felt his throat constrict. He fell in love with her here, and even though she didn't feel the same way and he knows that he should move on, he can't. Because the moment he'll truly start to hate her, he'll take one look at her at a moment like this and his resolve will break. He once thought that their pointless but never tiring banter was something timeless, something that could never cease, but they had hardly spoken two words to each other without it being charged with negative emotions.

It should not be like this, and he would not let it continue. He was running a fool's errand, thinking that she would ever want him in the way he wanted her. If they could only be friends, then he would have to accept that. It was so very hard for him to see her, and be with her without actually having her, but if he could be important to her in some way, he would take it.

It didn't mean he hated the situation any less. Perhaps... perhaps it was better this way. He feared though, that it would take forever and a day to get over her. That even if he meets a cool chick and marries her, he'll have Casey stored in the back of his mind. When he gets home from work every day, he'll wonder what she's doing and if she's alright. When he eats breakfast in the morning, and downs the box of milk without pouring into a glass, he'll unconsciously look over his shoulder to see if Casey will be there to reprimand him. When he goes out at night with his girl or his friends, he'll wonder if Casey is having as much fun as he is, and what she would look like dancing beside him.

But, that's okay. It's all good. He could survive without Casey being his. He could, be a brother to her. No, scratch that last thought. He could never be a brother to her, because that rule's out possibilities, even the most minute. For now, and perhaps always, he'll settle for being her best friend sans stupid romcoms and yoga classes.

"Casey—"

"Derek—"

They started, and they smiled a bit sheepishly.

"You go." She said quietly, descending the stairs and standing in front of him in her tight blood red dress that sent blood rushing to areas he was very familiar with.

"Casey, I... I'm not the best with words, you know that but," he started, getting a bit distracted with the way she stared at him like she wanted him. Did she always look like that?

"You're good with words when you're trying to be an ass." She retorted, her expression taking on a teasing glint. Derek's face broke out into a smile then, feeling a bit relieved.

"What happened... was crazy and—"

"Definitely crazy." She cut in, but not sounding like she believed it.

"Definitely hot." He smirked, feeling a bit nervous of what her reaction would be.

"I guess I got caught up in the Venturi charm, or something." She bit her lip, but not because she was nervous. She was smiling, in this cute way at him, and he knew she was flirting and doing a bad job of hiding it. He was taken aback by the situation, he hated the girl more than anything in the world an hour ago, and here they were as if the last month had never happened. Was this the clashing and co-existing he had long theorized about? He could still see the hurt in her eyes and he grimaced. He averted his eyes for a second when he still felt a gaping hole in his chest from his own pain, but looked back at her, his eyes glittering with delight.

"Was that a compliment McDonald, why, I thought I'd never see the day." He reached out, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. They both flinched, but smiled at each other nervously. It was obvious to the both of them that the tension and attraction was still there. It's been there for five years. Only now, it had recently culminated. He thought back to history class for a second, a day when Casey was sick so he could actually pay attention. His teacher described the waxing and waning of powerful countries and how it continued in an endless cycle. Casey... wouldn't let it happen again, would she?

He felt his throat dry up, and his eyes trailed down her curves ever so slowly while she fought to keep her eyes on his face. When his gaze finally managed to get back up to her face, he swallowed slowly.

"Casey, let's just... forget everything that happened and start over. Well, not over over. You're not nearly as irritating and uptight as when we were fifteen." He smiled warmly as her, his smirk gone and his eyes genuine. Casey pretended to be offended, but he could see the relief in her posture, the same way she had relaxed when she came to his place the day after Valentine's. When she'd shown up at his doorstep after months of missing her desperately. Perhaps he was wrong about the thing she was missing being him, and he was just getting ahead of himself.

How little did he know.

"Derek, I'm really sorry I freaked out like I did then. I just..." Casey still couldn't find it in her to blatantly talk about the attraction between them. It was almost as if, if one of them said it, they would realize how stupid they were for being attracted in the first place and forcibly stop themselves. She... didn't want to stop, she realized her eyes widening. Derek raised his eyebrow curiously.

"What's wrong, Case?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders, her hair brushing his hands. They were still standing by the stairwell, and they both thought about their March break the year before when she had divided the house. It felt just like then, the air charged with something exciting, their eyes locked with the other. Derek brushed his thumbs on her skin, and Casey's eyes darkened.

Fuck.

Casey crushed her lips to his initiating the kiss, Derek caught completely off guard before he pushed her up against the wall. She threaded her fingers through his hair, grinding her body into his. Derek grasped at her satin dress, his hands coming dangerously close to her chest before sliding them down over her ass and gripping her thighs, lifting her up and grinding against her. They fought with their tongues, trying as hard as they could to be quiet but they could hardly contain their lust.

Carter was still upstairs. Their parents were downstairs. Sam and Emily would be there any minute.

But they just couldn't fucking help it.

"Ungh, Casey, I want..." Derek groaned into the kiss, pouring his feelings into the kiss. He couldn't say it now, and he was afraid if he ever did, he would scare her and lose her for another torturous month or possibly forever. Did she only want him like this? Maybe he would have to accept that if that meant having her, if that meant he had to blind himself to the fact she wasn't in love with him.

The ability of coherent thought left him when the remainder of his blood rushed downwards, and Casey responded in kind by grinding into him, squeezing her chest upon his.

"Why... why do you make me feel like this?" Casey said, after they stopped to catch their breath. Derek moved in to kiss her again, and she bit his bottom lip making him smirk at the daring and sexy move.

"I don't know... fuck Casey, you make me fucking hate you and then you make me want you so much." _You make me love you so much. _

Casey arched her back, her cleavage meeting his face when his fingers slid a bit up her dress, tracing the outline of her underwear. He knew he couldn't go that far... right here, right now. She was so tempting, and so willing that he found himself feeling the dampness of the cotton cloth separating him from her.

Casey's head fell into the crook of his neck then, and she bit at his neck and sucked at it, making his eyes roll back into his head from the pleasure. He would've asked where she learned that from, but he didn't want to think about that.

He would only have her for a moment now, and when she was alone again... he would go after her.

She was like a drug, and once he had a taste he couldn't stop. Who was he kidding? Even though she had broken his heart, he was trying not to give into the urges she called forth in him for the last month. The sound of her whimpers and moans drove him crazy, and he was yet again experiencing the extreme end of a feeling because of her. He'd never felt so turned on in his life, and he couldn't fathom feeling like this with any other girl. The doorbell sounded and they froze. They looked at each other and smiled slyly, letting each other go.

They weren't enemies. They weren't quite lovers.

They were the best of friends. They were step-siblings.

But best friends neither step-siblings do things like that. Derek and Casey just chalked it up to something they would add to their resume of what made them special.

As they all gathered outside, they reconnected with their old friends and decided to have a good time that night. Carter got into his car, and Emily followed suit deciding she wanted to catch up with Casey. Sam got in the Prince, and waited for Derek to start the car.

Derek and Casey eyes met before they entered their respective cars, and an unspoken promise of lust filled their expressions. Casey licked her lips, still tasting him on them. She gave him a brilliant smile and got in her car.

Derek looked up at the quarter moon in the abnormally clear sky. Would it make him a wretched person to sleep with someone he loved who didn't love him in return? Or just a fool?

-

"You get that from Casey?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence. The streets were relatively quiet as they approached the downtown area of London, and Derek was driving smoothly, a permanent smile attached to his face.

He glanced up at the purple charm Casey made and had hooked on his car mirror last year. They bickered about how girly it looked, but when her eyes got light and he knew she wanted to cry, he kept it there for her sake. He had loved it from the get-go but he was lord of the lies after all.

"Yeah, girly huh? She could've made it something neutral... like orange or something. But purple? Nah man, not cool." Derek said, strumming against the wheel to non-existent music blaring in his car. Sam grinned at his upbeat behaviour.

"No, D. I mean the huge hickey on your neck."

The colour from Derek's face drained and his smile dropped into a nervous twittery thing. "I... wha... Sam, you're too funny. That's the most disgusting thing I've... Casey and me, no no... um..."

"I call bullshit." Sam said, laughing at him.

"Damnit. I keep losing my touch." Or perhaps he was always transparent about Casey. Asher, Lizzie and Edwin knew. He suspected Marti too.

"Oh come off it. I've known since like junior year." Sam revealed all too nonchalant. Derek sighed.

"Well, I hope you haven't told that yappy girlfriend of yours." Derek sneered, not wanting to face the possible consequences. If you told Emily anything, she told the world, including Casey who was usually first in line. That didn't bode well for Derek and their current situation that had very well heated up recently.

"Nah, I wasn't sure until now. Even if I was, I wouldn't have told her. She loves you both, you and Casey, but she can't handle herself when she gets excited." Sam explained, his voice strangely affectionate. Derek almost smiled, and wondered if he sounded like that when he talked about Casey. It was weird the four of them, it was like they all switched places in each other's lives.

"Am I really that obvious though?" Derek asked curiously, and looked up ahead where Carter's car was going through a green light.

"Dude, you're both obvious. You're like polar opposites, and, well, you know what they say about opposites as lame as that is." Sam grinned, running a hand through his now shorter hair. Derek rolled his eyes and hid a smile.

"Too bad she's not actually interested in me that way." Derek replied, his excitement levelling off. They were nearing the club, and they saw a line of young twentysomethings anxiously waiting to get inside. He followed Carter to the nearest parking lot.

"That hickey usually says otherwise, especially since it's Casey. You know, _Casey._" Derek almost laughed, and turned into the practically full parking lot and looked around for a spot.

"I know, it surprised the hell out of me too. I once joked with her about ladies in the street and freaks in the bed, but damn I never knew." Derek's grin got even wider, but then he continued, his smile fading. "But nah man, she doesn't actually like me or anything. We're just..."

"Can't help but want to jump each other at every possible moment?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Sam eyed Derek closely, and felt almost sorry for him. He was sure that Casey was in love with him too, but he supposed his powers of observation were still lacking. They would have fun now, but what happens to Derek when Casey gets tired of him and moves on?

-

Derek stood up by the bar as the odd man out, and watched the swarming crowd of dancers moving to the beat. The club was nearly pitch black except for the swirling blue lights that came from odd angles, and the DJ was overhead on another level. Several girls came up to him and tried to entice him to dance, while the guys next to him shot him dirty looks as they were having no luck picking up girls that night.

Casey threaded her fingers through her hair as she danced up against Carter, her ass grinding against his front. She moved through the motions mindlessly, her eyes constantly seeking out Derek. She found him and she felt a shiver go through her, an intense heat pooling in her stomach. He was already looking at her, a permanent smirk attached to his lips, and his eyes dark and mischievous. He was leaning against the bar in dark jeans and a deep grey shirt that she recalled vividly from when she was pressed up against him. He didn't have to move, make or a motion or a sound. She knew he wanted her.

Even though she was dancing with her boyfriend so suggestively, he wasn't jealous for once in his life. Casey wanted him and he felt his confidence come back with a vengeance. The blue lights hit her face and he was struck with how unbelievably sexy she looked in that dress, her hair wild and her eyes dark with lust for him. Would this be the way she looked underneath him? He wanted her, and he needed her so bad that his jeans were becoming increasingly tight on his person. Casey groaned as Derek's gaze become more intense and her want became too unbearable. She looked away finally, and turned to kiss Carter on the cheek. She seeked out Emily and saw her dancing with Sam, and she smiled at how adorable they looked.

She asked Emily to come to the washroom with her, and her best friend readily agreed. Derek saw this exchange and decided to make his move for the night. He saw Carter walking to the bar to get a drink, and he didn't know whether to smile or punch his lights out. His girl wanted him, and so he was satisfied for now. He followed the girls silently, weaving in and out of the crowd. It was so packed that it was a mission to get to the other side of the club, but it would be worth it.

They came out of the washroom then, and Casey sent Emily off to look for Sam and she would look for Carter. Emily joined the crowd, and just as Casey spotted Carter by the bar, she was grabbed from behind. She stiffened, but she smelled his wonderful scent and relaxed. He pulled her back to a dark corner of the wall, and he leaned against it when she started to dance. He kept her hands on her hips, trying not to moan. His head was spinning and he felt like he wanted to pass out because he was so hot. He leaned into her, and moved her hair to the side, placing his lips on her neck much like he did when he slept with her at her dorm. He wasn't drunk yet, but he felt like he was high off of her.

Casey turned around then, and caught his lips in a deep kiss. They felt like they could do this forever. Her body melded perfectly with his, and he kept her close, dragging his fingers down her sides in urgency while she grabbed at his hair.

"He can't make you feel like this, Case... no one ever could, could they?" he whispered, their eyes briefly open as they kissed. Her blue eyes pierced through his, and she smiled, licking her lips slowly.

"I never wanted to accept it... but even all those years when we hadn't so much as kissed or touched, you still made me feel more turned on than anyone I've ever dated..." she explained in a long breath, her voice husky.

"Only I can make you feel good, right Case?" Derek cupped her ass, squeezing it and lifting her easily against him. Her womanly scent wafted up to his nose then and he nearly dropped her as his legs became jelly.

"Only you. I want you."

"Same here, babe. Same here."

People watched them as they got more intense, some of them thoroughly enjoying the scene while other stared on in jealousy, never having experienced that kind of passion before.

"Let's go home." She said breathily, her movements becoming more and more frantic. She felt a burning need in the pit of her stomach and she needed him right now. Derek looked at her in surprise, his heart rate increasing quickly. The music fell away from his ears, and coherent thought began to slip away.

"What? But..." he couldn't believe he was saying this, "How's Carter going to come back?" Carter was staying at their place and was sleeping on the couch for the couple nights that he'd be staying there.

"You've underestimated me again, Venturi... I made sure I gave him my key, should such occasions arise." A devilish smile graced her lips, and he crushed his lips against hers, feeling the heat in his body spike.

"McDonald, there's a reason why I..." he bit his tongue, and he came too close to almost saying those words that would've surely been the death of him. He settled to run his hand down the side of her face affectionately as she stared with him with wanting eyes.

He let her down gently, and grasped her waist as they walked out of the club. She quickly texted Carter, telling him she wasn't feeling well and asked Derek to take her home. She turned off her phone then, and threw it in her purse, and grinned up at Derek.

It was official. They could never be siblings. They could never be strictly friends. They didn't want to be enemies, and when they tried, it didn't last very long. They both wanted more, but to what degree was unclear. Derek pushed these thoughts out of his mind, and while he knew he may very well end up with an irreparable broken heart after she got tired of this attraction they felt, he couldn't find it in himself to pass up the chance.

-

The morning after, the sunlight filtered through his blinds and fell on her beautiful face. The hot summer morning breeze blew through the window and tousled his white curtains. The sunrise's glow painted his room beautifully, and he couldn't for the life of him remember what it looked like the night before because he concentrated solely on her. Last night had been amazing, unforgettable and undeniably the best night of his life -- and he could hardly believe that it wasn't another one of his dreams. He couldn't believe it had happened, until he looked down at her curvy bare legs that is, that stretched for miles and were tangled up in his.

He looked at her for several minutes sleeping there in his green and white pyjama shirt and skimpy cotton panties, enjoying the silence of the house. He felt completely at peace, and he contemplated ways of how he could prank her when she woke up. He had never done that with her in his bed before and the occasion practically begged for it. His devious thoughts trailed off, and he looked at her pouty lips that were parted slightly as she slept on. How would they progress from here, would she break up with Carter? He felt a pain stab at his heart when he realized he was completely unsure.

He only hoped that she wouldn't wake up and regret what they did. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want it to happen again. Last night was different from just sex. At first it was frantic and they couldn't wait to get each other's clothes off, and like with anything else, they poured insane amounts of passion into each action. Then, it slowed down and the way that they had looked at each other took his breath away. Her eyes had welled up in tears again because she was feeling so much emotion, and he repeatedly gave her face tender kisses as he entered her again and again.

He held her and snuggled her under his broad chest, his chin resting atop her head as he drifted back to sleep. For now, he would enjoy being here with her like this.

-

A few hours later, Carter looked for his girlfriend in her room. He opened the door slightly, not wanting to wake her in case she was still asleep. He frowned to see her bed made. Where could she have gone so early in the morning, when she wasn't feeling well the night before? He had been worried sick, but knew Casey would be angry if he didn't have a good time without her.

Her step-brother drove her home, so maybe he had an idea where she was. He walked the short distance to Derek's room, and knocked gently. He never really talked to Derek before, and he got the impression the oldest of the Venturi kids didn't like him very much. He didn't hear a response, and noticed his knocking had pushed the door slightly open. It hadn't been shut. Curiously, he reached down for the knob and pushed over, glancing over to the bed.

A dark scowl formed on his face as he noticed a half-naked Casey wrapped up in Derek's arms, her hair tousled and their clothes littering the floor. They had sex. She cheated on him. With her step-brother.

No one did this to him, and got away with it.

_tbc._


	8. Chapter VIII

So, I'm posting this crazy fast. You guys had to wait kind of long for Chapter 7, and I already had this pretty much done. I didn't really like my last chapter. (Another reason why I posted Chapters 2 and 3 in the same day, I didn't like Chapter 2.)

Even though I'm not really a prude like Casey is, I'm not sure if I can write... uh, in that fashion very well. But it needs to happen, because it's Derek and Casey. Lock those two in a closet, and things are going to get hot in there.

P.S. This chapter is mostly in Casey's point of view. I know, I miss Derek too, but we need her perspective as well. :] Hope you like this one! Please Review! I love them so so much.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter VIII**

Casey stirred and she was greeted by the sound of a slow heartbeat. The intoxicating smell that she identified with him surrounded her, and she shifted slightly, trying to get more warmth from his body. She moved her leg that was in between his, and moved in closer. The feel of his broad chest cradling her head and his strong arms holding her to his body made her feel safe and at peace. She had never quite felt anything like this with anyone else, and she considered herself lucky to have met him.

She had to admit though, that her feelings were shifting into a grey area of uncertainty. The common theme had always been attraction, but she'd gone from hating him, to tolerating him, to becoming his best friend. Now... this. It was the most amazing night of her life. From the rumours, she assumed Derek was great in bed and all, but she hadn't quite expected him to be as gentle as he was after a while. He looked at her, like he was in love with her.

She almost laughed at this thought. Derek Venturi, in love with her? He'd sooner have an epiphany and realize he was gay than ever harbour real feelings toward her. Even though there was a new element to their relationship now, she'd never want to complicate it by introducing feelings. It was messed up enough as it is, what they were doing, but it was proven that they couldn't help it. Casey's eyes opened fully, and she looked up at Derek's face as he slept. Did she have feelings for him? She sucked in a breath when she felt her chest warm and her heart flutter.

"Mm, Casey..." Derek murmured in his sleep, drawing her in closer and burying his nose in her hair. She let out a brilliant smile, and decided it was time to wake up. The sun looked like it had risen a fair bit, and the house was bound to be awake by now. It took all of her willpower to move out of his warm grasp, but she finally got up and balanced on her knees on the bed, looking around the room for her clothes.

She was frightened when she felt a soft hand trail up her thigh and smooth over her bottom, tracing her underwear. She shivered fully, she wasn't afraid to show his effect on her anymore. She turned and smiled at him, her cheeks rosy and her eyes a warm blue. Derek couldn't help but smile back warmly, and reach his hands up and wrapping them around her waist. He pulled her back down, and nuzzled her chest with his face. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"Leaving so soon, Case? Won't you stay for tea?" Derek drawled lazily, looking up at her with half lidded eyes, his long eyelashes capturing her attention.

"Do you even know how to make tea, doofus?" she tried to keep her face serious but completely failed.

"It's De-rek. Not doo-fus. Get it right, Spacey." His voice was teasing and slightly rough, and he ran his hands down her thighs underneath the covers. She arched her back, the unwavering high she felt with him getting higher.

"No, I firmly believe they made a mistake on your birth certificate. That, and they totally switched you at birth. How unfortunate, really." She ran her thumb over his ear affectionately, and let out a half-moan when she felt him get as turned on as she was.

"That would totally make me Superman then, I mean if the shoe fits right?" Casey rolled her eyes and smacked him on the side of his head lightly.

"Hello, he was shipped off to Earth and got a new name from his parents. It doesn't really match up with your case of a serious hospital faux-pas." Derek bristled, but got his payback when he ran his fingers up beneath her shirt. She bit her lip as her eyes darkened.

"You're still my Lois Lane though. Do you think Lois had a sexy step-brother too?" Derek felt his hunger coming on, and leaned up in an attempt to get off the bed but looked down at Casey and couldn't get over how great she looked in his bed underneath him. Instead he straddled her, and put his arms on either side of her head and stared down at her.

"Nor I or Lois Lane have a sexy step-brother. I have a cute one though, and he's still in high school." Casey retorted, bucking her hips against his shoving him off. He laughed, and mocked a hurt expression.

"You hurt my feelings Casey, how will you ever make it up to me?" he batted his eyelashes and she giggled at the ridiculous sight.

"How does chocolate chip pancakes sound?" they both got off the bed, and she kissed him briefly on the lips and trailed her finger down his chest.

"Ohh, Derek like." He said in a deep caveman voice.

"What are you King Kong now?" she put a hand on her hip indignantly.

"Only if you're Jane, babe." He grinned flirtatiously.

"That's Tarzan you idiot."

-

Casey cleaned up and went down to make breakfast for Derek while he was still in the shower. He had promptly invited her to join him, but she declined when he mentioned something about him being the suave John Smith and her being Mulan. She couldn't decide if he was joking or if he was just being an idiot. She also didn't want to run the risk of getting caught. Even though it was Sunday morning and no one would be waking up very early, they still had to be careful. As she got the bottom of the stairs, she turned toward the kitchen but froze when she realized it. Carter was still here, and he didn't look happy.

He was leaning against the back of the couch, his arms crossed and his face dark with anger. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, and wondered what was wrong with him. It felt strange, being with him in the same room like this, when the man she had actually spent the night with was upstairs. When just a few feet away by the stairwell, she had been making out with Derek the night before.

"What's wrong, Carter? Get up on the wrong side of the, couch, this morning?" Casey chucked at her own lame joke, but soon her smile fell when Carter's expression didn't change. Carter let his arms fall and his hands clenched into fists.

"What's wrong, Casey? Really? What kind of a slut are you anyway?" he snarled, gritting his teeth. He couldn't believe what he had seen that morning and he was still reeling from the shock. Casey narrowed her eyes purposefully and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what the hell you drank last night but you are in way over your head Carter. How dare you call me something like that?" Casey exclaimed, her voice rising. Carter just laughed at her then.

"I wonder if your mom and Mr. Venturi would like to know what their daughter was really up to last night, _in her step-brother's room._" He sneered at her, his breath becoming shallower as he got angrier. Casey's breath was caught in her throat and her eyes widened. He knew. He knew. Damnit he knew. Play it safe.

"I wasn't feeling well at all last night and he didn't want to leave me alone, so he offered to let me stay with him. I don't know what it is you saw, but you are really sick for even suggesting it." She said confidently, trying not to belie her current state of confusion and panic. Derek once told her that when she tried to lie, her eyes couldn't stay in one place and she bit her lip. She was impressed Derek knew her so well, and now it was really coming in handy.

"Oh, yeah? So why were all of your clothes on the floor? Why were you half-naked in his arms?" Carter looked at Casey incredulously; he could usually tell if the girl lied, she was completely transparent. Maybe he was wrong, but he couldn't deny what he saw was ridiculously suspicious. Casey felt her heart rate speed up, and she forced herself to take a deep breath and played it off like she was angry at him. Her palms got sweaty and the hairs on the back of her neck stood.

"I know I never told you this, but Derek's like my best friend and we have been for a long time. We just had a fight and we weren't keeping in touch as much," She said, fighting the urge to smile at how confident she sounded, "So, it's perfectly normal if I stay in his room sometimes. I've stayed in there all night helping him study and do other things." Casey thought back to the 'other things' they did last night, and felt her heart flutter and a heat pool in her stomach.

"Right... so you don't mind if I ask your parents about this?" Carter asked, his anger beginning to dissipate. It was true that even after dating Casey for five months that he didn't know her very well yet. Casey's smile was fake, her eyes filling with anger.

"Oh, you think you're staying here after accusing me of all those things and calling me a slut? Oh, you're not talking to my parents, you're leaving. Right. Now." She snarled at him, her hair flailing about her. He regarded her with surprise and realized that perhaps he had stepped over the line. When they got back to Toronto, he would definitely keep an eye on her and this brother of hers who he knew went to university in Toronto as well.

Derek caught the end of the conversation, and walked downstairs. He was pissed off that Carter had called her, his love and the most prudish (or he thought) girl in the world, a slut. It was uncalled for in any situation. It sounded as if she was breaking up with him, and he felt his heart surge with happiness.

"What's the matter, Spacey?" he came down and ruffled her hair affectionately, and Casey smiled in response.

"Oh, Carter was just leaving; he has to get back to Toronto. Right Carter?" her voice was littered with irritation and rage, and she couldn't wait to say goodbye to the asshole she called a boyfriend. Perhaps he was right in some respects, she did have this thing going on with her step-brother, but that was something unexplainable. Derek and Casey have a relationship like no other, and even if it seems ridiculously complicated and odd to the next person, it could only make sense to them.

She knew that her feelings or any passion she felt for Carter was gone, and was disappearing ever since she stepped on Derek's doorstep in February. Simultaneously, the empty feeling she had felt had totally dissipated when she was hanging out with Derek all the time. But, if she broke up with Carter now, it would be slightly suspicious and he might go and tell somebody what he had seen even though she had veered him off that line of thinking. At least she hoped she did.

Carter started throwing his things in his overnight bag, and stared up at Casey apologetically. Derek stood behind her, his arms crossed over his chest, ready to defend his step-sister at any moment. Perhaps they really were close, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling. If Derek was such a huge part of her life, why hadn't he heard about him before? Casey talked about anything and everything under the sun, yet she forgot to mention her step-brother was her supposed best friend? He finished packing up his things, and slung his bag over his shoulder. He looked up at Derek then, and even though they were the same height, he felt slightly intimidated. This guy obviously cared a lot about Casey, perhaps a little too much.

"Casey, can I speak to you outside? Oh, and Derek... um, tell your parents thank you for letting me stay and meeting the family. It was... nice." Carter said, a little bit uncomfortable saying anything to Derek. Derek just nodded, out of policy more than anything else, and watched as Casey walked over to Carter, showing him to the door. Derek let his eyes trail over Casey's form lasciviously and was secretly overjoyed that it might be the end of Casey and her stupid boyfriend. As soon as they left the house, he ran over to the window and watched them through the curtains.

The morning sun was hot, and the porch was brightly lit. She looked down the street and saw a few kids already out and playing. The Prince was sitting in the driveway, and she blushed slightly thinking about the way she groped Derek while he was driving them home.

"Look, Case," Carter stated uncertain. She grimaced at the nickname, and urged him to go on with a flick of her hand. "I'm really sorry for assuming... all of that, I just... I really like you and I felt so betrayed for a while there." He said, his voice cracking. Casey softened a bit, realizing that she had betrayed him but it hadn't felt wrong because it was Derek. It felt like she had to in a way, she couldn't explain it.

"It's okay Carter, I get it all the time. Even when my mom, my sister and I moved in with the Venturi's, a lot of people assumed I was his girlfriend. We hated each other at first, and even though we don't have a whole lot in common, we get along really well, and he's helped me through a lot." She explained, her voice littered with affection now. Carter eyed her suspiciously. Instead of showing this, he laughed it off and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can see you really appreciate him, and... I can see why it'd be annoying for everyone to assume you're going out with him. I only hope that... you and I are still good?" he asked, hopefully. Casey hesitated, and opened her mouth to say something before he cut her off.

"I mean, really Casey, what'll I tell my friends when they hear my perfect girlfriend broke up with me? That she and her step-brother have a thing going on?" he laughed, but his eyes were dark and serious. Casey recoiled and horror filled her eyes, but she gave him a fake smile and laughed along with him. He was threatening her. She had full intentions to break up with him, what was the point of staying with someone she didn't even like? She wasn't entirely sure what she would've done afterwards... would she have started dating Derek? She felt her chest constrict with worry because she honestly didn't know what she would do.

Even though Carter would be out of the picture, and even if he didn't say anything, there would still be their family to worry about. Derek himself didn't even like her that way, did he? Didn't he only regard her as a friend and someone he was attracted to? Derek just didn't do love, he never has. She felt her mouth tremble slightly when she wanted to cry at the notion. She knew she was beginning to like him, who wouldn't? Sure he was arrogant, smug, flirtatious and totally aware of how cute he is, but he was much more underneath the superficial front he put up. He didn't do relationships, however. Soon he would get tired of her, and she would be at a loss.

And so, for the sake of their family and for the sake of her heart, she would stay with Carter, until their romance fizzled out and he wouldn't care about her anymore. Derek wouldn't have any qualms about it, as he would feel fine knowing that he practically owned her mentally, emotionally and physically. Only he could bring out the best and worst in her, and only he could make her feel the way she did. She would just have to be careful not to fall in love with him, because he would never feel that way about her.

"Of course Carter, I'll um, I'll see you in Toronto when we – when I come back in June for classes." She smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Carter shifted, and kissed her on the lips briefly, grasping her arm softly.

From inside, Derek shrunk back with shock. They were still together? He felt his vision darken and his mouth formed a scowl. He didn't exactly expect Casey to break up with Carter right away, but he had gotten his hopes up dangerously high for a moment there. He knows for a fact that Casey had just as great of a time with him last night as he did with her, and he knows that she can feel the emotions that he projects at her. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself. He made a promise with himself, that even if he couldn't have Casey, he would settle for being... whatever it was he was to her. But this was somewhat unacceptable.

She came back in after she watched Carter drive off down the road, she closed the door and turned, colliding with Derek's hard chest. She smiled nervously, and looked up at him. She would've kissed him, but she didn't feel right doing that when Carter had just kissed her.

"So, how about them pancakes?" Derek stared at her, searching her eyes. What would he say to her? She was under the impression that he didn't have actual feelings for her, that what they were doing was a product of their relationship and their attraction to each other. So instead, he gently cupped her face in both of his hands and leaned in, kissing her as gently as he could. They felt a rush of heat flow through them, and Derek was still marvelling at how soft her lips were. He pulled away after a moment, and looked into her face that was tinged pink. Her mouth opened to say something, but she was at a loss. Why did he kiss her like that, why was he looking at her like that?

"So... you're still with him?" he asked, so softly and painfully that it felt like someone was gripping her heart and twisting it. She placed her hands on his chest lovingly, moving in closer. His thumbs were still brushing her cheeks, and she felt so happy in that moment that she wanted to cry. Was she beginning to fall for him and deluding herself into thinking that he was looking at her like he loved her? She had never seen him act this way before. Then again, he doesn't have any other step-sister slash friend slash lover that wasn't a girlfriend. She nodded briefly to his question, and his eyes darkened.

"He's onto us Derek, he saw us in bed this morning." She frowned, but not because she regretted the night before, but because Carter had to see it. Derek stiffened.

"And how does that play into you still being with him, when I can tell you don't even like him anymore." Derek placed his hands over hers on his chest, and grasped them.

"Because if I break up with him now, he's really going to think that something is going on between us." Casey's voice took on a rough edge then, and she made sure to whisper, knowing her observant siblings were around. She kept glancing behind Derek, to make sure no one was around yet.

"Isn't there, Casey? What are we doing..." he trailed off, and his smoothed his hands down her sides, holding onto her hips and dipping his thumbs into the waistband of her pants.

"Obviously... we're... doing something. But Derek, think about it, it's not like we actually like like each other." She said, and they both flinched internally. "We just need to be careful when we're back in Toronto so that he doesn't suspect anything, and eventually we'll break up." She continued, and she wiggled out of his grasp and began walking toward the kitchen. He caught her and pulled her against him, making her feel her effect on him. He nipped at the junction between her neck and her shoulder, and licked it a bit, kissing it.

"What if I can't control myself here, Case?" his fingers sliding into her waistband again. "And who cares about Carter, if he wants to go and mouth off about us being together, then he can do so. I could care less about what anybody thinks about me." Derek said, wrapping arms around her middle and holding her like that for a moment.

"But _I _do, Derek! It's enough that you're my step-brother, but if anyone knew I was just fooling around with someone like you, well it wouldn't be pretty." Ouch. Casey bit her lip, that hadn't come out right. Derek dropped his hands, and stood behind her, hurt and a bit surprised.

"What do you mean, someone like me? Are you that ashamed of me, Case? Do you know how hard I've been working this past year, just so I could do better?" his voice began to crack, and he took a step back when she turned to face him.

"No, that's not what I meant, I just—" Casey rambled, tripping over her tongue, not knowing what to say.

"I'm just not good enough for you, I never was. I was never a piece of cardboard like Max was, and how Carter is, I was never a scumbag like Truman. I was never a fucking wimp like Noel. What the hell do you want from me, Casey? What is it that you want me to do, so that you feel the same way about me?" he whispered angrily, tears prickling at his eyes. Casey was shocked, what did he mean by that?

"What are you talking about Derek, this isn't some ploy for you to get into bed with me again is it? Saying that you have some feelings for me?" Casey motor-mouthed her way through, and didn't realize the verbal beating she was giving Derek at that moment. He laughed bitterly, and repressed the urge to shake her and tell her that he'd been in love with her for years. He was too stubborn to give it all up now and confess, that wasn't his style.

"There you go again, assuming I only want you like this!" he gestured to both their bodies, and she raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"But Derek, think about it. You hated me for so long, and even though now we've been able to tolerate each other, and we've even become friends, you want to tell me that you actually have feelings for me?!" she asked incredulously, not wanting to believe it just yet.

"Casey, you really underestimate yourself. Anyone who knows you would like you; it's as simple as that. And I know you better than anyone else." He said softly, his voice losing it's edge once again. She felt her heart stop at the sweetest thing he had ever said to her, and she enveloped him in a hug. Derek buried his nose in her hair, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"You... actually like me?" she said, timidly. He nodded, and felt it was too much to tell her it was so much deeper than that. That he was in love with every aspect of her being. She released a breath, and couldn't help but smile.

"I think I'm starting to like you too, but... it wouldn't work out Derek." She watched for his reaction with a baited breath. Derek's grip on her tightened, and he shut his eyes in pain.

"Why wouldn't it work Casey? You and I would be so good for each other, I can knock you off your pedestal of prissy and prude and teacher's pet, and you—"she cut him off.

"I can knock you off your pedestal of arrogance, propensity for immaturity and general idiocy." She retorted, and he grinned.

"Ouch. But seriously, why wouldn't it work?" they were still holding on to each other for dear life it seemed like. The fact that it was established that they both liked the other was so ridiculous in its own right, but made them so happy it almost hurt. For Derek it was a long dream come true, and for Casey, it was a grand relief to know that Derek was harbouring the same sorts of feelings. Once again, Casey didn't know much about their situation at all.

"What about our parents Derek? What about our little siblings who look at us like we're their older siblings?" Derek sighed heavily.

"I'm not entirely sure about Marti, but Lizzie and Edwin already know. How can you expect them not to?" he asked, figuring Casey to be smarter about that. Then again, she was being pretty clueless about a lot of things. Casey opened her mouth and closed like a goldfish, still trying to process the information.

"Still, our parents Derek? Let's face it. I still have to play nice with Carter, and our parents would freak if they ever found out, and we can't break our family up." She said, frustration fraying her nerves.

"Don't you think that's crossed my mind already? Casey I... I don't care about all that. I just, I really... like you, and I'm willing to deal with that. I don't want to be hidden away like our relationship isn't valid." Derek couldn't believe he could be so open with discussing his feelings, normally he would have to prep himself or he couldn't say the words at all.

"Derek! This isn't the time to be immature about this, this isn't the time to play things by ear." She said nervously.

"Casey. I... let's just forget it then. I don't know where you want to go from here, and in turn that makes me at a loss for what to do." Derek said defeated, pulling out her grasp and beginning to walk away.

"Can we just see where this goes... before we get ahead of ourselves? It's hard for me to live without you, it's hard for me to not see you every day and be with you like this." She said softly, holding onto his arm. Derek couldn't agree with her more. Except, he knew where he wanted it to go, and where it could go. He could spend the rest of his life with her. He would never tire of her, but he wasn't so sure she felt that way. He was positive she didn't. But for now, he'd listen to her demands. It was better to have loved than to have not loved at all. He loved her, and he would show her that he did, and if she couldn't make the sacrifice for him as well, he would know that he had his time with her.

He turned and gave her a warm smile, and when she smiled back at him, he felt his worries disappear for a moment. He held her hand in his, and began pulling her to the kitchen.

"Let's have breakfast, Case."

Pause.

"Does that mean you're making us breakfast?" Casey asked happily.

"Nope."

_tbc._


	9. Chapter IX

Yay Chapter 9! I have the most fabulous reviewers, and when I finish I'll do a shout out to you all. Some of you review regularly, and it really makes me feel so honoured. 3 Unfortunately I won't be updating as quickly, I have dreaded midterms coming up. But then I'll have reading week, yay.

Now on with the show!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter IX**

"Can you please clarify? Okay, so, you still have the boyfriend – but now the step-brother is no longer a step-brother slash friend slash maybe something more, but now a step-brother slash lover?" Sadie's amused voice flowed through the receiver and Casey was still trying to process whatever it was that her roommate from university just said. Casey let out a sigh and smiled a little, feeling bad about not contacting Sadie for so long. So much had happened since she'd left with Derek for London.

"Yeah, something like that Sades. Although I have to admit I didn't catch half of that, if not more so." Casey replied a bit flustered.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I understand it perfectly. Well no, I don't, but I'm happy for you." Sadie grinned, and was relaxing in her home in Kingston. It was raining in the afternoon in both London and Kingston, and the fresh earthy smell of rain flowed through their bedroom windows.

"Thanks... I'm not even sure what's happening. I've never seen Derek like this before, and it's a little scary to be honest." Casey said honestly.

"Typically that means you're falling for the guy in question." Sadie commented lightly, fully aware that Casey's thoughts on the matter were rather scatterbrained and filled with intensity that the girl didn't understand nor addressed for years now. Casey was perturbed, and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"No... Derek is great, he's really great. But the idea of either of us actually falling in love, well, that's something else entirely." Casey's heart lurched a bit. Sadie frowned and thought about Casey's description of Derek. If Casey could describe his behaviour in such great detail, then why couldn't she see that he was already at that point? Did she lack the particular neurons in her brain to give her clues about social situations like these?

"Well, let me know if anything juicy happens again. I wouldn't mind having a Derek of my own. Judging by your endeavours in the bedroom, yeah, I really wouldn't mind." Sadie laughed at her somewhat brazen comment.

"Sadie! Come on, that's my brother you're talking about." Casey pursed her lips, and fought the smile that was coming on.

"Yeah, the one you're sleeping with and are falling for. Get a grip, girl." Sadie really missed Casey, the girl was way too entertaining.

-

Casey hung up the phone with Sadie, and slipped off her bed. She walked toward the door to go downstairs, but felt something grab her ankle. She screamed and wiggled her leg, and look back and toward the floor to see Derek's head popping out from underneath her bed. He was smiling like an idiot, and she wanted to slap it off.

"What are you doing you freak?!" Casey yelled, and bent down to drag Derek out by his shirt.

"Casey! Stop, you'll wrinkle the material." He whined playfully, and crawled out from the bed. He stood up to his full height, a full head above Casey and he looked down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. It had been two weeks since they had made their 'relationship' somewhat 'official' but they hadn't told anybody yet, except for Casey's roommate who was pretty much impartial to the situation.

To Casey and Derek, not much had changed. They hung out every day and took special care to keep up with their banter in front of the parentals, but were a little bit more open in front of the kids. They hadn't outright told them since Casey was still nervous, but they were a lot more relaxed knowing that they would be supportive. Derek was a little off, after hearing Casey's conversation with Sadie. It was clear and obvious that she wasn't in love with him, and that was okay. He once thought that he would wait for her, but he realized that Casey was an anomaly in his life and anything that concerned her was uncertain.

Derek placed his hands on Casey's hips and leaned in to kiss her, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. It was pretty amazing being with her like this. He could kiss her whenever he wanted, and he still got to prank her and irritate the hell out of her. It was the best of both worlds. He smiled into the kiss, feeling her smile back and he slipped his tongue in, caressing hers. They heard a knock at the door and flew apart like they'd stepped on hot lava.

Nora came in with a basket of laundry, and looked at her daughter and eldest step-son. They had been spending an awful lot of time together lately, and while it was better than scream fests or cold wars, it was definitely odd.

"Hey Derek, what are you doing in here?" Nora went over to Casey's bed and set her basket down to take out Casey's clothes.

"Oh, Casey here doesn't believe me when I tell her she has a gray hair, so I was showing her. The poor dear." Derek teased and grinned at Casey.

"I do not!" she said, immediately bristled even knowing that he was lying. How he lied so easily was beyond her, and she hoped that she wasn't on the receiving end of it for anything serious in the future.

"It's such a shame, us Venturi's, we age so well. Looks like the McDonalds won't be faring as well. No offense Nora." Derek gave a melodramatic sigh, as if he was truly pitiful of his step-mother and step-siblings.

"Uh, none taken?" Nora commented, slightly amused by Derek's antics.

"De-rek! My mom looks great, and I certainly do not have a gray hair! I don't know about George though." Casey sneered, getting up in Derek's face. Even though he was just covering for them, he loved that she still got riled up. Her face was red, and her eyes were startlingly blue and dark that he just wanted to throw her onto the bed on top of her clothes and have his way with her. But he digressed.

Scoffing, he reached and ruffled her hair. "I'm the man's son and therefore share genes, so it goes without saying that he looks good too." Casey rolled her eyes in response, and sat down at her desk.

"You're obviously blind and I'm not particularly empathetic today, so get out!" Casey said, opening her e-mail on her laptop. Derek smirked, and walked out of the room. Perfect timing, perfect intonation, perfect amount of sexual tension. As always. Nora was still standing and the room, and shook her head. Those two would never change no matter how old they got.

-

"So, where did you learn all of that anyway?" Derek sat in his old recliner and was stuffing potato chips in his mouth, crumbs falling down on his white marina. Casey looked at him from the couch, in half disgust and appreciation. He had a hard chest and toned stomach from years of hockey, but he was still a ravenous pig.

"The real question is, at what point did your parents drop you on your head resulting in your loss of basic manners?" Casey snarked, and turned her head back to the television set. Derek threw her a look.

"At what point did you shove a stick up your ass to make you so wound up?" Derek replied breezily, his concentration on the Saturday morning cartoons wavering. In a few days they would be going back to Toronto and neither wanted to think about it too much. On one hand, they wouldn't have to hide around the family. On the other, there was Carter.

"De-rek! I didn't shove anything up... there, and it's perfectly fine!" Casey propped her legs up on the coffee table miffed.

"Oh, I know babe. So very fine." He said flirtatiously, his voice lowering. Casey on cue, rolled her eyes and let her own Derek-like smirk play upon her features.

"So, where did I learn what exactly?" Casey asked curiously.

"I pinned you for a prude, but you've been surprising me... in rather nice ways lately. So, where did you learn all of that?" Derek asked, dusting off his tank top, the crumbs littering the ground. Casey twisted her mouth in disgust, the earlier blush that had spread across her features disappearing.

"Well—"

"And don't give me a full detailed account either, McDonald." He cut in, his voice taking on a bored tone, even though he was very interested to know about Casey and her... dare he say it, sex life. He had to know. He already knew that he was the best she'd ever had, and probably will ever have because he understood her so well and knew what she wanted.

Casey pouted at his right on the nail comment, and crossed her arms. She wasn't going to do anything like that... she doubted even herself.

"Well, if I tell you, you have to promise you won't laugh at me." Casey said quietly, her expression vulnerable. On cue, Derek laughed and ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't help it. If Casey asked him not to laugh, it was bound to be funny, and without even hearing it he found it humorous. Casey kicked his shin lightly, and frowned. Derek hissed, and held his leg.

"Okay jeeze, I promise." He gritted through his teeth.

"This is so embarrassing," Casey sighed heavily, and Derek's interest was piqued even more. "It was a few years ago, after you and I had a very... physical fight." Casey began, and Derek raised his eyebrow.

"All of our fights were very..." Derek trailed off, a smirk forming. Casey giggled a little in response.

"Yeah, and I was just... really curious about ... you know, sex. It was pissing me off because all Emily would talk about was the rumours concerning you and your, uh, endeavours." Derek snorted at this, while he was pretty confident about it, it wasn't like he had slept with a lot of girls.

"Sally." He said gruffly.

Casey looked up, "Sally what?"

"I was with her once, and it wasn't all that great honestly." Derek said in a nonchalant tone. Casey was suddenly worried that maybe he didn't have a good time with her either, she looked away nervously and Derek caught onto her change.

"Casey... you're amazing. We've always been amazing together, no matter what we do." He said softly, still a bit cautious of what they said out loud. The parents had gone out for groceries without them, even when Casey volunteered to help. They claimed they had no time alone anymore. Casey's frown melted into a smile, and she punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"So after that fight, I started looking things up online." Casey continued. Derek choked.

"What, you were looking at porn?" his eyes widened, no it wasn't possible. Casey's blush brightened and she couldn't find it in herself to look him in the eye.

"Not really... I was just looking up you know, things that guys and girls did, when they were uh, you know." Derek's eyebrows raised and he looked straight at her then.

"You mean to tell me that you were studying moves and sex positions online?" he asked disbelievingly. Casey nodded.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. Once a keener, always a keener. Can't say I'm surprised." He fought the urge to laugh at her; he didn't want to embarrass her anymore. Laughing at someone and teasing them are two very different things in his book.

"De-rek!" she said, not knowing what else to say to him. She was so embarrassed that she was reduced to looking things up online. At the time she never got serious with her boyfriends, and Derek was always making her hot and flustered. She knew that if anything ever happened with a boyfriend, or she wished Derek, she would want to be prepared.

"Case, you don't have to look up any of that anymore." He said, his voice suddenly husky.

"Why not?" she asked curiously, she poked him in his arm like a child and he was caught off guard by how cute she was.

"Because, you've got me to teach you. Ready for lesson one?" he grinned, his eyes darkening with lust. Casey just nodded, and they ran upstairs.

-

"Are you ready for Toronto?" Derek asked, the sun was setting and the room was getting darker as night began to settle in. He pulled on some plaid pyjama pants, and slipped back into bed with Casey.

"Honestly? No." Casey sighed, and laid her head on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat and the occasional sound that his stomach made. She glanced at the trail of hair that started at his navel and continued underneath his boxers.

"You and Carter... that still has to happen, doesn't it?" Derek was somewhat nervous about that. He'd practically be sending Casey back into the guy's arms and he didn't like it at all. It only reaffirmed the fact that Casey would do anything to hide their relationship, while he was fine with telling the world. He doubted that had anything to do with their personalities.

"Yeah... but Derek, you don't have to worry about it really." Casey said after a long silence. She hated that Carter was doing this to her, but things were on fragile ground. She had their family to think about, and their futures. Then again, the possibility of them actually having a relationship for a long period of time was debateable. She had never seen Derek with a girl longer than 6 months, and that girl left for Vancouver.

"I guess time will tell, Casey." He said finally as the last bit of daylight disappeared from his room.

"Don't you trust me, for everything to be fine? It's not like I'm going to leave you." Casey said hurriedly, not liking the tone in his voice.

"I do trust you, maybe not with my life since you tend to be a klutz, but I do trust you with this." He said, his smile widening when she attempted to punch him in his stomach. The truth was, he couldn't trust her with their relationship. She ignored his subtle advances for four years, and freaked out when they finally acted on their feelings. He was still getting over that, and he was scared she could do it again.

Casey knew that he was lying to her, and she realized she had to accept that. It came to her suddenly that he must've liked her for a long time, since before she made dinner for him that night. Why would he have reacted so harshly then, and when they first came home to London? The thought made her shoulders drop in defeat and she felt horrible.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Case?"

"I'm sorry." She sounded about ready to cry and Derek stiffened. He knew girls were moody but this was something else.

"For what though?"

"For everything. I... it's not important." She said, not sure of her words anymore. Derek looked down at her, to make sure she wasn't crying. He didn't know what to say, and he wasn't really sure what she was getting at, but he had a sinking suspicion he knew.

They laid there in comfortable silence, any conversation at that point might result in things said that they didn't want to hear or say. Tomorrow, they would head back to Toronto and they would face their recent past and future together.

-

"So, are you and Derek okay? The last time you traveled in the Prince together, things didn't end well." Nora was passing on little odds and ends to Casey as she packed her duffel bag. It was 10 am, and Derek was only just rousing from his sleep. Casey had been up from 7, unable to sleep anymore, her mind riddled with thoughts she couldn't get rid of.

"We're fine, mom. Trust me; we just had a rough patch, a really rough patch." Casey didn't want to think about the night that Derek had yelled at her in the kitchen in front of the family. Nora eyed Casey with an inquisitive expression, still unconvinced of her daughter and step-son's behaviour. Sighing, she grabbed Casey in a hug and tried not to tear up. It was hard without her daughter around the house, but she supposed now it was time to let her go and take on the world by herself.

"Promise me, if anything goes wrong, call me. You know you can tell me anything. You also have Derek, even if he can be difficult." Nora said into her hair, and Casey laughed it off.

"Sure mom, if by having Derek you mean him not being able to approach me without a ten foot pole and a bio-hazard suit." Casey drawled, her voice taking on a lazy, nonchalant tone. Nora hid a grin, and looked at her daughter that was now a woman.

"Okay Case, I think you don't realize how much your brother cares for you." Casey grimaced.

"Step-brother." _I don't know how much he cares about me either._

"Have some breakfast before you leave hun." Nora just smiled and left her room.

-

After another tearful goodbye from the family, Derek was transported back to the beginning of September when he drove Casey to school. It seemed like years ago, and while Derek thought he should be happy that things had progressed in this way, he couldn't help but feel weird about the situation. He'd briefly told Lizzie that things were going well with her older sister, but didn't give her many details. Things still felt shaky, and he felt like if he completely divulged everything that happened, he would lose it just as quickly. The June sun was hot and high in the sky as afternoon began to settle in, and they were approaching downtown Toronto.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. How are you going to survive without me being in the next room? Poor thing." Derek's phony pity voice and neurotic repetition of her name grated on Casey's nerves and she shot him a look.

"How will you survive without me big boy?" she asked blandly.

"Keep it up with the compliments Case, you know I love it." Derek smirked, turning on various side streets as they approached her dorm. Sadie would be there later, and would be taking classes with her. She was excited to see her sassy friend from university again, she reminded her of a slightly more mature version of Emily.

"Yeah, no thanks. I don't like taking part in be nice to Derek or pay Derek compliments clauses, just isn't my style." Casey unbuckled her seat-belt while Derek began to laugh. He remembered the ridiculous contract they'd signed when she was the lead singer in D-Rock. He was reminded of their night at battle of the bands and he closed his eyes briefly, remembering the way she looked when she was singing his song and dancing on stage in those clothes.

"But you will sign the kiss Derek whenever he wants clause right?" Derek asked, before Casey opened her door and slid out. He shut the car off, and followed suit after popping the trunk and slipping her bag over his shoulder. Casey looked up at him as they walked across the pavement to her door.

"That depends, how do I sign this particular clause?" Casey asked, a smile playing on her pink and shiny lips that Derek had to restrain himself from staring at.

"Hmm, naturally a kiss clause has to be signed with a kiss." He said, sounding like a ten year old. While she would normally be disgusted, she found it terribly adorable that she immediately leaned up and planted a soft one on his lips. He couldn't shake the smile off his face, and she opened her door, silently inviting him to follow her.

"I have some conditions though." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Here we go. Break out the colour coded binder of conditions whenever you're ready, Case." Derek snarked lightly, dropping her bag on her hardwood floor after they entered her apartment. It was just as she'd left it back in April, and she remembered the boxer-clad Derek that has traipsed around the apartment the night and the morning before he left. Blushing, she thought that there might be many more memories to make there.

"Oh, hush. Obviously we can't do anything if Carter or his friends are around." She began.

"Obvi." Derek replied curtly, almost forgetting about her UofT boyfriend.

"Or if the parents come to visit, or if anyone who knows we're ... related." Casey said with finality in her tone.

"That's it?" Derek asked surprised, wondering when Casey had lost some of her prissiness. He sat down at a stool in her kitchen, after helping himself to a glass of water.

"That's it." She replied, getting some ice cream and sitting next to him.

"Well, I have some conditions of my own babe. Like uh, if you have that green gunk on your face, I'm not stepping within two feet of you let alone kissing you." He shivered, remembering the last time he'd seen her with it. Sure she was still cute but he was not the kind of guy who did facials or moisturizing or whatever the hell girls called it. The fact he even had an idea of what it was unnerved him. He'd been paying attention to Casey for too long.

Casey snorted, and licked the underside of her spoon from it's ice cream contents as Derek watched her intently. He swiped the spoon from her, and plopped on a good helping of ice cream on it, shoving it in his mouth.

"De-rek! That was mine." She whined, pawing at him and trying to get her spoon back.

"Can't talk, eating your ice cream." His speech was muffled by the spoon, his brain experiencing a major brain freeze. She jumped at him, pushing him onto the floor. He looked up in surprise, seeing her eyes darken playfully. He wrestled her in kind, trapping one of her legs to the floor with his and flipping her over so that he was on top. He grounded his hips into hers, but stopped when he noticed when the door opened slightly.

Sadie's eyes widened as she opened her apartment door, and shut it quickly.

"What's going on in there?" Carter asked curiously, hearing shuffling sounds from inside his girlfriend's apartment. Sadie had run into him outside, and invited him in, not realizing that Derek would have stayed.

"Oh! I uh, I forgot something in my car! Can you help me get it?" Sadie said loudly, as to alert the couple inside of her arrival and the unexpected one next to her. She pulled Carter down the stairs without waiting for his response, leaving him a little bewildered.

Inside, Derek put a finger on Casey's lips as to shush her and felt a rush of heat flow through him when he saw the look on Casey's face. Why did she have to turn him on with the slightest expression or touch?

"I think Sadie AND the beau are here, did you know?" Derek whispered, helping Casey up off the floor.

"I had no idea!" Casey whispered back excitedly, seating herself back on the stool and fixing her hair. Derek ran his fingers through her hair, helping her straighten out the tangles. It was just an excuse to touch it, really.

"It's annoying that we have to deal with this, just when we get back. It's like he's timing you or something." Derek groused, not at all amused with their situation.

"I know Derek," Casey said worriedly, "But just for a little while, okay?" Derek heard their footsteps up the stairs, and pulled Casey to him roughly, kissing her as hard yet as gently as he could. He had to make good on the kiss clause before the condition appeared. Casey melted into the kiss, whimpering softly.

The door opened and they pulled apart, staring at her roommate and boyfriend. Carter looked at them, suspicion creeping in his gaze. He mouth settled into a frown. Casey looked from Carter, to Sadie and then to Derek, wondering what Carter would say, seeing her and Derek alone in their apartment, sitting awfully close to each other at the kitchen island. Casey settled her gaze on Sadie, silently asking her to do something.

Sadie then looked around the room at three people and the tension thickened. She had to think of something fast. She put on a fake smile.

"Hey Case!" she said running over to her and giving her a hug, "It's so good to see you again." She giggled, and turned back to Carter. "Hey Carts, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Derek." She laughed nervously, and waited with baited breath for their reactions.

Derek and Casey's mouths dropped imperceptibly, and Carter regarded Sadie with surprise.  
"Oh, I know Derek... he's Casey's—" Sadie cut him off.

"Of course you know Derek! Since he's her _step-brother_." Sadie laughed, "Silly me." She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and sat in his lap, and Derek awkwardly put his arms around Sadie, throwing an apologetic glance at Casey. Casey was still shocked and fought the niggling feeling of jealousy burrowing in her stomach.

"Wow, well Casey, you never told me Derek was dating your roommate." Carter's eyes narrowed again, the boy didn't want to become a lawyer for nothing. It was Casey's turn to laugh nervously, and she got off her stool, walking towards Carter.

"Well you know, Derek and I tend to stay out of each other's love lives." _Which has been so far from the truth for the past five years. _Derek always got involved with her boyfriends and she with his girlfriends, it had been like that forever. Now, they were sort of dating. A little mind-blowing but not surprising.

"How long have you been dating?" Carter directed his question at what he thought was a couple, sitting all cozy like in the kitchen.

"Since first year." Derek and Sadie replied in unison, covering their looks of surprise with smiles that could easily be mistaken as loving smiles. Casey changed her thought, Sadie was more like Derek than Emily seeing as she could lie without a sweat and tease her. Carter nodded, and tried to look interested, but he could care less about Casey's step-brother who acted like he was in charge of Casey when they had last spoken.

"I don't know... this is weird." Carter trailed off, looking back at Casey. She then looked at Sadie again for her to do something, and was surprised when Sadie leaned in and kissed Derek fully on the mouth, Derek seemingly melting into the kiss. His hands trailed up her back, and they kissed for a few more seconds before they let go. Derek grimaced at the look of hurt in Casey's eyes, and threw her yet another apologetic look.

"Hey, um, Carter." Casey started, breaking his attention from the now what seemed to be genuine couple to focus on his girlfriend.

"Do you want to go out for lunch or something?" he asked, not wanting to stay in the same room with these people anymore. Casey looked back at Derek and Sadie, jealousy and doubt beginning to creep in. She knew that they did all that for her sake, but she couldn't help but feel a bit scared after Derek's actions in high school.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my purse, and we can go." Casey scampered off to her room, and Sadie followed her. Derek and Carter stared at each other not saying a word, but silently promising the other death should anything involving Casey goes the wrong way.

In Casey's room, Casey sat down at her desk defeated and sighed.

"Girl, I'm sorry I did all that without asking first, but it was all I could think of." Casey looked up into Sadie's eyes, and saw nothing but honesty there. She let out a sigh of relief, but she realized that she still didn't fully trust Derek.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. It actually helps me a lot, you know." Casey said finally, grabbing her purse. Sadie eyed her with worry, and Casey smiled, the same way she had smiled when she had left that day in April to go back to London with Derek. She wasn't happy.

"It's really good to see you again Sades, I missed you." Casey said honestly, enveloping her in a hug before leaving the room. Sadie sighed, and sat down on Casey's bed, wondering about the mess she'd gotten them all into.

Casey joined Carter in the foyer, and hooked her arm onto his, looking at Derek briefly. He held his hand up to his face, signaling that he'd call her and she nodded quickly, before Carter could see their exchange. As they stepped through the door, she looked back at Derek one last time, feeling horribly insecure. He hated this situation as much as she did.

But that wasn't even the worst part. They didn't trust at each other at all, and Casey wasn't sure who would hurt the other first.

_tbc._


	10. Chapter X

Hey :] I want to tell you guys about Operation:Dasey. A couple months ago, some genius Dasey shipper posted fake Season 5 episode summaries of LWD on Wiki. Now the community is getting together and writing fics based on each episode, but we still need a lot of help!

I volunteered for one of the earlier episodes, and there's many left. So if any of you authors are interested or would like to read the ingenious Dasey intensive summaries, please visit my profile for the link. :D

P.P.S. I have a new story out, called 'Makes no Difference'! Check it out. It'll be a chapter-fic as well, and of course Derek/Casey.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD or Terroni's, I'd be rolling in money if I did.

**Chapter X**

"How lovely. Should I bring my lunch bag and animal crackers to share with everyone?" Derek's snarky retort riddled with sarcasm came after Casey's ridiculous suggestion that they go on a double date. However, they wouldn't be going with each other, they would be going with Casey's beau from hell and Casey's roommate who was fine but got them all into this mess in the first place.

Casey narrowed her eyes at Derek. They were sitting in his apartment after Casey called an emergency meeting. Usually there was never an emergency, just Casey spazzing out over something entirely inconsequential. Not that Derek would ever admit that. Well yes, he would, but only in a teasing manner. He sighed rubbing his temples, a headache coming on.

"What are you insinuating exactly? It should be fine, you like Sadie right?" Casey's loaded question didn't seem like it came out of left field, but to Derek who knew her so well, it pretty much felt like it did.

"I'm insinuating, Princess, that double dates are for tweebs like our siblings and yes, Sadie's a cool chick." Derek laid back, and threw his arms over the back of the couch. Casey sat up straight, perched on the edge of the couch with her arms crossed. She looked rather frazzled; her hair sticking up in odd places, and Derek resisted the urge to call her Ms. Frizzle because that would imply that not only she drove a magic school bus, but that she was also as cool as Ms. Frizzle – which she wasn't.

"Derek, it's just one hour at Terroni's. You can have a whole nice flat crust pizza for yourself." The way to a man's heart was through his stomach right? Normally that would be the exact case for Derek, but he didn't want to tag along with Casey's manipulative cookie cutter boyfriend – why did she always end up with those? Plus, things were wicked awkward with Sadie. He got weird vibes from her that he had yet to identify.

"Casey, spare me the food tactics. Good try though." Derek closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. Probably because Casey showed up at his house at 8 am in typical princess fashion.

"Just do this for me please; I know you're a good guy underneath the tough exterior that unfortunately comes with gas and pigsty's and toe jam—" Derek cut in.

"Alright, sheesh. You're not perfect either miss priss. I just don't get it though," he began, his tone changing. Casey raised an eyebrow and felt that dreadful feeling creep up in her stomach again.

"You don't get what? Hasn't this been an ongoing problem since your birth?" she said snidely. Derek rolled his eyes this time.

"Why are you so afraid of us, Casey? Even I can understand the parental thing, but the beau?" Derek looked at her then, his many barriers falling down one by one and she could see the pain shining in his eyes. It was strange in the sense that, while they had admitted their feelings to one another, and made their relationship official, what did that matter if no one knew? Why did it still feel like she wasn't his girlfriend?

Casey was slightly taken aback and she wondered once again just how much Derek felt for her or cared for her. It took moving mountains to get Derek to tell her anything involving this, but lately it seemed as if it was easier for him. It was almost as if Derek had been prepared to tell her these things for a long time, but that didn't make sense.

"It's not that I'm afraid Derek, I just…" she trailed off.

"I wonder when we switched roles." Derek commented , his tone blithe.

"In what way?" she asked, genuinely curious. She leaned back, his arm behind her neck proving her with warmth.

"When you started to care about your rep. Because that's all that this is." Derek said, propping his legs up on the table and reaching for the remote.

"I've always cared about my rep!" she replied indignantly, her eyes firing up but backing down slightly when she realized that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Yeah, when you dated scumbags. You only changed when Max and Truman wanted you to. Oh, and that one time you tried not to be a keener which didn't work out very well." Derek flipped through the channels, not really paying attention to it. The silence in the room was just getting to him.

"So, what does that mean for us then?" Casey said, unable to do anything but agree. It was always Derek who made her realize that she had stopped being Casey and was morphing into something scary.

"Casey, I've always… appreciated you, just as you are. While I know you're not changing anything for me – especially your tendency to wake me up so damn early in the morning, you forget that I'm not telling you to hide anything." Derek finished, sort of feeling defeated before Casey even said anything in return. She was too stubborn, he knew that because they were exactly alike in that way.

"Derek, I know all that. I think part of the reason I like you is because I'm able to be completely myself around you. I can look like this, and you won't even care." Casey smiled a little, and it caused warmth to spread through his chest. She looked less than tidy, in a random pair of thrown on stretchy pants and a large t-shirt. He thought she still looked beautiful.

"But Derek," she continued, "I just don't feel comfortable with everyone knowing yet. It's not because I think less of you at all… It's hard to explain." She said, and whenever Casey couldn't explain something, Derek knew he had to give up. Casey had an excuse for everything, and was so articulate that she could explain everything. If she couldn't now, then he should accept it for her sake. At his silence, Casey knew he understood and she jumped in his lap, hugging him.

"Whoa, Case. Still waking up here, you might induce some sort of shock." He wrapped his arms around her in kind, taking in the scent of her and cradling her warmth.

How many times would they have this conversation before he felt like he was happy?

-

"It was invented in 1889 in Italy of course," Carter was busy giving the group facts about pizza after finishing their lunch and waiting for dessert. He looked at Derek, for what seemed like confirmation and Derek shot him a dirty look. The restaurant was bustling with guests but still had an intimate feel at their table near the artwork.

"What, I'm not Italian. Can't say I was really listening to your history lesson, either." Derek groused, and Casey shot him a dirty look this time, trying to ignore the way his expression changed to a gloating one once he looked at her.

Carter laughed, although those sitting at their table and even those around them could tell it was fake. Casey began to wonder what she had seen in the guy in the first place, but as she looked at Derek who swallowed his desert whole after getting it, she wondered about him too.

"Derek, you're a joker really." Carter said, and Derek scoffed. Sadie sat there quietly nibbling at her chocolate concoction, not entirely sure of how to act anymore. Occasionally Derek would put his arm around her to keep up appearances, and she would laugh at all his jokes but she didn't want to aggravate Casey anymore than she did the other day.

Casey got her dessert, and after enjoying about half of it, Derek stole her spoon. Why did he love doing that? He took a chunk out of her dessert and put it in his own mouth, watching Carter's reaction through the corner of his eye as he licked it. Casey blushed seeing the way he was licking her own spoon so sensually, and Carter was enraged. Sadie sat with her mouth slightly open, staring at Derek.

"Derek, don't you think—" she started.

"Case, that's some great dessert you got there. You have to share with me later." Derek's voice dropped a few octaves and it sounded awfully suggestive.

Carter gritted his teeth but tried not to show it. "Don't you mind him eating your dessert, Casey?" he asked, trying to sound light.

"Heh. We're besties, remember?" Casey reached over and punched Derek in the shoulder a bit hard, trying to get him to stop.

Seeing Carter's skeptical expression, Sadie leaned over and put her head on Derek's shoulder. Used to the act now, he slid his arm around her and pulled her in closer. Carter's eyes flicked to Casey to see any reaction on her part, but she was busy staring at her food and picking at it.

"So… anyone up for a movie?" Sadie spoke for the first time in several minutes.

"No!" Casey and Derek chorused adamantly.

-

"So, you're coming to my games right?" Derek was sitting in Casey's apartment between Casey and Sadie on their couch. He had his arm wrapped around Casey, and Sadie was munching on carrots, not paying any attention to the couple until—

"Okay!" Sadie said excitedly.

"Um, okay… but hockey is still way too dangerous." Casey said taking on her keener tone, a couple seconds after Sadie. Derek looked at the two girls, and suddenly felt uncomfortable. He had only really been talking to Casey, but he couldn't very well be mean and tell Sadie that. He might be head over heels in love with another girl, but that didn't stop him from being a gentleman.

Casey flicked her eyes toward Sadie, who was trying her best to avoid their stares. Silence took over the room, and Derek swallowed.

_Several days later._

"I scored three tickets to the amusement park, let's get Mart—" Derek started.

"Ooh, it'll be so much fun, the three of us!" Sadie said, her voice taking on a higher pitch that was beginning to get on Derek's nerves. She was slowly morphing into Emily.

Casey sighed, and jammed her fork in her strawberry jello, defeated.

_One week later. _

Casey and Derek were having a water fight in the kitchen with the sink hose, and ended up on the floor wrestling (i.e. foreplay).

Sadie comes in and dumps her water bottle on both, and smiling gleefully at the two of them.

Buzzkill much?

_The day after._

"Do you think that she…"

"No, no way. It's not possible."

"Every girl at Thompson High had a crush on you, statistically, it's possible."

"That's not fair, you're using a sample from a totally different city. And does that sample include you?"

"What do you know about sampling and statistics? Girls all over the world are the same, which usually is a good thing for you Venturi."

Derek slumped against his couch, and threw his bag of chips on the coffee table, suddenly losing his appetite. For the past two weeks, Sadie had been in every nook and cranny of their relationship. Whether if it was a date, or having dinner, or even their daily banter. It was ridiculous and it felt like they were having some odd quasi-dating thing going on with Sadie, which they were in a sense but only in front of Carter. The problem was that Carter hadn't been around much at all in the past couple weeks, as he was busy and Casey herself was busy with classes. That didn't stop her from spending time with Derek almost every day, but Sadie was seriously cramping her style – if she had one that is.

"Well, what do you propose we do, McDonald? You should just break up with Carter already." Derek said, a smirk creeping onto his face. Maybe the Sadie morphing into Emily thing was really good for his situation. Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why should I do that?" she asked, her tone skeptical.

"One, we'd be able to get out of this ridiculous threesome relationship with Sades, and two, your jerk pseudo boyfriend would be out of the picture." Derek grinned, and threw his legs onto Casey's lap while she promptly shoved them off. Derek shrugged and figured Casey was in one of her mood's again. He couldn't blame her. If some guy was lurking in their relationship, he would feel jealous.

He looked at her closely then, and felt guilt grip at his chest. He knew she was feeling uneasy lately, and the jealousy she treated him to for four years was hitting her now. Though, with the way she had said that every girl at high school had a crush on him, he could sense some residual jealousy that she kept very well hidden.

Casey sighed, defeated, as she had done for the millionth time in the past couple weeks. "We'll see how things go, Venturi. Carter hasn't called me in two days, and usually that means he's getting tired of me." She said, leaning over and laying her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair affectionately.

"When a guy hasn't called in two days, it means he's being a guy. But if he's being a jackass by your standards, I'll accept that – and only because it's not me." He grinned down at her, and laughed when she pursed her lips.

"Whatever! I just want him out of my hair, I don't know what I saw in him in the first place." Casey admitted.

"You might've seen something in him, but then you were blinded by the brilliant light that was me, and you just couldn't ignore it." Derek said, his voice taking an awfully egotistical tone.

Casey snorted, "Okay, D. Let me know when your pain killers for hockey have worn off, and then we can talk."

"What, I'm perfectly fine." Derek giggled, and Casey knew that he definitely was still feeling effects. Maybe he had taken far too much.

"But, what are we going to say to Sadie? She's having a real grand time 'dating' you, she might be upset." She looked up at him, her eyes pleading and he felt obliged to help her.

"It's alright, princess. She knows it wasn't real, she knows that I lo-like you, and she'll be fine." He said, tracing her eyebrows with his index finger.

"Okay… maybe we can throw caution to do the wind, and do it all tonight? We can meet back here with our results." She suggested, seemingly excited about having Derek all to herself again without any interruptions of any kind.

"Yeah, let's do it. Be strong, Case. I'm on speed dial if you need me." He said seriously.

"Who said I had you on speed dial?"

Derek merely scoffed.

-

"What's wrong, Case? You sounded sort of urgent on the phone." Carter dabbed his napkin on her mouth, and took a sip of his wine. Casey eyed him with contempt, and wondered if she liked the guy because he was the complete opposite of Derek, the guy she'd been hiding feelings for, for a few months now.

"It just feels like… I don't know, like the relationship is getting too comfortable." Casey fibbed, and rubbed her arms trying to rid them of goose bumps that had risen due to the unusually chilly air. They were sitting on a patio of a bustling restaurant downtown.

"Too comfortable?" he asked, a little surprised.

"You know… like the spark is gone. You and I are both so busy, and you've been making it all strained by worrying about my brother." Casey cringed at the unused step, but she had to do it. Derek told her to shift all the blame onto Carter for it to be successful.

"I know Casey, but you have to understand…" he started.

"No, I really can't. I know that I never told you about Derek, but you couldn't be understanding enough to realize there's nothing going on between me and him." She sighed exasperated at the situation.

"Well, I'm sorry if it seemed like my girlfriend was cheating on me when she was half-naked in bed with some other guy!" Carter exclaimed, his calm exterior broken.

"Carter! Quiet." She hissed angrily, "This is why I can't stand this relationship anymore. You claim that you like me so much, yet you don't call me, you think I'm some slut that sleeps with her brother, and everything between us is just dead." Casey gritted her teeth, slapping her hands down on the table, making the cutlery clink against the metal surface.

Carter threw his napkin down and a few bills. "What did I do to deserve this Casey?" he asked quietly, steeling his anger and calming down for a second before he left.

"Are you really asking me that?" she asked loudly, but then her voice lowered. "There's nothing positive with us anymore, it's done." She said quietly, and looking down.

Carter looked away from her then, and forced a tight smile.

"Good luck in the future Casey." He said, before standing up and walking away, ignoring the stares of the other patrons.

"Bye." This was for the better, right?

-

"She's breaking up with him?!" Sadie's loud voice frightened Derek slightly, and he helped himself to some chips and ice-cream from Casey's break up stash. She wouldn't be needing it, really.

"Yup, as we speak. Guess that means you're off the hook, Sades." He said bluntly, he was never one to break the ice gently. Quick and direct was his motto.

"Yeah but…" Sadie trailed off, her expression changing from surprise to sadness. Derek was expecting this, but he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. He really and truly thought Sadie was a cool girl, but he didn't like that this could ruin their friendship.

"What's… uh, the matter?" he asked carefully if not eloquently.

"Your feelings for her…" Sadie started, leaning against the kitchen counter. He sat at the island, his ice cream beginning to melt into a soup in his bowl.

"What about them?" he eyed her cautiously, almost afraid of what she would say next. The hot summer air was blowing in from the window, and the fan in the corner tousled their hair and grated at their nerves when they realized it wasn't getting any cooler in the room.

"You've been in love with her for a long time, and she's been treating you like shit. That's what." Sadie said, her sassy tone back and her green eyes dark and fiery. He recoiled in his seat and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, how do you know that? Does Casey know, did you tell her if she doesn't? Sh-she can't know, I- I'm not ready for that yet." Derek stuttered, dropping his spoon in his bowl, the sugary substance flashing up and dropping on the kitchen island.

"No, she doesn't know. But the entire world does. I was able to figure it out just by how she described you and how you are with her, but she refuses to even acknowledge your relationship." Sadie said adamantly, her hands bunching up into fists.

Derek sucked in a breath. "It's not that bad Sadie, I mean she likes me back and everything—"

"But she can't take the risk, she can't tell anyone but me because she's talked to me about this since the beginning." Sadie finished, and looked straight at him.

"What are you trying to say, Sadie?" Derek's voice became serious then.

"I know that you don't feel anything for me right now, and that you're head over heels for Casey, but why don't you think about giving us a shot?" Sadie proposed, her expression filling with hope. Derek's eyes widened.

"What? You're not serious are you?" he asked incredulously.

"What are the chances that she'll ever want to tell your parents, your siblings or anyone else about your relationship?" Sadie raised her eyebrow. She had him there. Casey would probably never tell anyone, and he was scared that waiting for her might be in vain. He was happy now, but not as happy as he could be.

"Look Sadie, I think you're a cool chick and everything, but it just wouldn't work out, alright? I only want to make Casey happy, and if that means I have to be hidden away, maybe I have to accept that." He said, suddenly tired.

"Whatever, Derek. I'll be here when she breaks your heart." Sadie said sadly, before retreating to her room. He shifted on his stool and stared at her bedroom door as it shut. Suddenly the front door opened, and Casey walked in, surprised to see him still there.

"I thought we were meeting at your place?" she asked, feeling bad vibes in the room. Her eyes flickered to Sadie's room for a second, and she decided not to say anything at the moment.

"Yeah," Derek looked at her, and felt his heart fall into his stomach. He was so scared that he could lose Casey and that she would break him all over again, but he didn't want to think about it.

Sadie was out of her mind, and was obviously having a crush on him. He couldn't deny however, the truth that rang in her words.

_tbc._


	11. Chapter XI

This is almost nearing it's end! I'm so sad to say, but I'm kind of happy. I know you guys want to see what happens, and I'll do just that! It's only been like two weeks since I posted the first chapter but I've received such a positive response that I'm just really grateful. This is a shorter chapter, more so a bridge to the end. Here it is then, Chapter 11. Please review! :]

P.S. A character from LWD comes back in this chapter! Can you guess who it is? And don't scroll down to find out just yet! :P

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter XI**

Silently, he watched her as she was bustling about his kitchen in the same apron she had donned three months before. He pretended not to watch her, and he felt like he was a younger version of himself, when he tried so desperately to hide his feelings from her. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful then, and even more so now, and he wanted to count himself lucky that she returned some of his feelings. While he knew that Casey wasn't a shallow person, he couldn't help but feel worried that she would leave him the minute she got too scared.

Night had already fallen but it was still wearyingly hot and they both tried to keep cool despite the impossibility of doing so. He weighed his options. He thought that perhaps he was being dishonest in not telling her that he loved her, and that maybe it was time he did. He knew Casey well though, and if he told her something like that, she would either feel obligated to stay with him because she wouldn't want to hurt him, or she would be scared and break it off, not wanting to enter that kind of relationship with him. He sighed heavily and Casey gave him an inquisitive glance, wondering what was going on with Derek.

Ever since the day she broke up with Carter and came home to see Derek sitting there with the most depressed expression she'd ever seen him with, things had been slightly tense. On the surface, he still teased her and managed to get under her skin like normal, but she could sense a foreboding. They had entered this quasi-normal relationship so quickly and only after they had literally acted on their feelings. It wasn't as if things happened too fast, it was quite the opposite, it felt like this thing between them had been building for years.

Derek got up from the couch then, his button shirt open because it was scorching hot and his pants were riding low on his hips. He came up behind her in the kitchen and reached out to hold her from behind, the crook of her neck cradling his head. His fingers played with the edge of her pants underneath her apron, feeling the softness of her skin. He trailed soft kisses along her shoulder, and she shivered from the contact. Casey was suddenly reminded of a memory of Derek doing the same to one of his old girlfriends when she had made the family dinner, and unconsciously, she wriggled out of his grasp. Derek looked up at her shocked but silent, wondering why she didn't want him touching her anymore.

He stood behind her, his hands clenching into fists as he looked at the ground. He was so close to her that he could hear her breathing, and feel her tense aura mingling with his. Something was changing, and he wondered if they could, instinctively, know that something was wrong with the other. He didn't want to think that what Sadie said affected him, but sadly it did.

Casey never loved him, and maybe it was too much of him to ask her to take a sacrifice for him. Maybe she couldn't do it because she still couldn't trust him to not break her heart, like he had done with so many others. He was just tired of having to tell other girls random reasons for why he wasn't going after them like he normally would, and he was tired of the pitying stares he got from Sadie and Asher. He was tired of feeling like he wasn't good enough for her, and that's why she hid him from her friends and their siblings.

Things were so easy when they hated each other, or when they were just bickering step-siblings and even when they were friends. They knew each other almost inside and out. With this added element of feelings and dating, they were suddenly at a loss. They were both so used to dating other people, where it was sort of awkward at first, and you were still getting to know the person. But there was something stronger that binded Derek and Casey together, and neither of them were entirely sure how to handle it. Especially now since it was as if someone had poked holes in their strength and revealed the doubts and insecurities that haunted them both.

Their dinner was quiet that night, and after wards they held each other in his bed, feeling like they were on top of a rollercoaster that was ready to plunge downwards before either could hold on tightly enough. He once said that he would wait for her until she realized the importance he had in her life, but he never thought it would be this hard.

-

It was Sunday morning, and Derek was trying to perfect the messy bed head look in his mirror. He planned to just lounge around that day and maybe hang out with Asher, since the following week would be full of hockey practices. Casey had left late last night, saying she had homework to do. While that was probably true, he knew she had some thinking to do. With Carter out of the picture, it was like their relationship was becoming more serious, and she had to face her trust issues with him. He made sure to send her off with a smile to ease her worries.

He made sure he didn't talk to Sadie at all for the last few days, so that he didn't give her any ideas. He sighed to himself, thinking about he hadn't so much as talked to another girl since Casey came back into his life. He was changing so much for her, and he wasn't sure if he liked it anymore.

Hearing a knock at the door, he felt a happiness flow through at him at the thought that it might be Casey. Puffing up some strands of hair a bit more, he walked out into the open area towards the door, clad only in loose fitting sweatpants. Opening the door, he looked up and faltered. Taking a step back, his hand fell from the door knob and he was at a loss for words.

"Sally?" her musical laughter that he hadn't heard in two years struck a chord within him that had lain dormant for so long.

"Derek! I know I should've called first, but I know how you love surprises!" she said, grinning, her eyes lighting up with happiness. Once he stopped gaping like a goldfish, he gestured for her to come in.

"I do love surprises babe," he grinned back at her, "But what brings you to Toronto?" he asked conversationally, watching her plop down on a kitchen stool like she owned the place. He always liked that about her.

"Well, I came back to London a few days ago and I tried to find you at your house but your parents said you came back here for hockey. So since I have some friends and relatives here in T.O., I thought I'd make a trip of it." Sally explained, her brown eyes glittering. Her blonde hair fell to the small of her back now, and she was still as tall and beautiful.

He always thought that if he hadn't fallen in love with Casey, that Sally would've meant so much more to him and he could have cherished her. He did in his own way, but Sally recognized that he wasn't happy, and when it came time for her to go to UBC, they parted as good friends. They kept contact sparingly through e-mail, and he knew she had found a guy at UBC that she seemed to like a lot. He was happy for her, but he never told her about Casey. Sally always had a maturity that he admired, and suddenly he felt like he was being an asshole for feeling the way he did with Casey.

Noticing his less than arrogant attitude, Sally's smile dropped a little and her expression was filled with concern.

"What's wrong, D?" she asked, watching him as he sat down next to her and slumped onto the kitchen island.

"I don't even know Sal, things are just beyond weird right now." He said, feeling her hand rub his back comfortingly.

"Sounds like I've missed a lot."

"You don't know the half of it." He said, gripping at his hair, frustrated.

"Well fill me in on the other half bucko, I can pencil you in for the next few hours." She smiled brilliantly at him and he felt at ease.

"I don't know what's even happening to me, normally people have to fight tooth and nail to get me to talk about... feelings, but now it feels like I'm bursting with them and I have to let them out somehow." Sally was sort of taken aback, not used to hearing that kind of passion in Derek's voice. Her expression lit up with a thought, but it was soon somber.

"Casey, huh?" she asked knowingly. Derek threw her a glance.

"How...?" he asked, somewhat bewildered.

"The way you're so passionate when you talk about her. Mostly it was when you were grousing about her lousy boyfriends and you seemed to be so filled with hate, and those other times when you played a good prank on her or she did something nice for you, you seemed really happy." She replied, her powers of perception shocking Derek a little bit.

"How come you never said anything?" he asked curiously, wondering if he really was that transparent.

"I figured you were just accepting her as your step-sister, and when I heard through the grapevine that you guys were actually becoming friends, I thought that that would be it. But..." she trailed off. Derek laughed a little.

"Yeah, it's really not it. I've... loved her, for a long time. I'm not sure when it started, but it has been a long time." He said, his voice littered with passion that impressed Sally. She didn't feel at all offended that he probably loved Casey when she was still dating him, as she understood what it was like.

"And let me guess, you got together but things are still weird?" she asked, placing the side of her face on her palm in a listening pose.

"Well, I've never actually told her I'm in love with her—"

"Derek, are you an idiot?" Sally admonished.

"I would tell her! If she wasn't so ashamed of me! If it wouldn't kill her to trust me." He exclaimed, surprising his ex-girlfriend.

"You can't be afraid to tell her how you feel. Think about how she feels, you were the most notorious player at your high school, and she got a firsthand look into that since she lived with you. Plus, Casey is a person who prides herself on having everything in control, so of course she's going to feel awkward telling everyone she's dating her step-brother." Sally huffed, exasperated.

"So, tell me why you know Casey better than I do? Did you two have something on the side... because that'd be extremely hot." He smirked. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Get serious, D. If you're going to love her, do it properly and wait for her until she finds common ground." Derek groaned and shoved Sally lightly.

"Why do you girls have to be right all the time?" he whined, feeling like a complete jackass. Sally laughed at him, and patted him on the back.

"To give you guys a hard time, babe." She slipped off the stool and stood up.

"No, I just dated a know-it-all and I'm currently dating a control freak." He teased, his dark brown eyes glittering with mirth, "But seriously Sal... thanks." He said, enveloping her in a hug and burying his nose in her hair. He really missed her presence, she understood him better than most people, but Casey took the top spot in that respect as she always did.

A key jingled in the lock, and the door opened.

"Hey, D, I think I left one of my textbooks here." Casey stopped in mid-stride, seeing Derek and Sally embracing intimately. She sucked in a breath, and took a step back. Derek and Sally separated, and Sally grimaced.

"Casey, this isn't—"

She laughed bitterly.

"No, it's alright. I've got my answer now. See you back at home Derek." She said with finality, her voice cracking and her eyes the clearest blue he'd ever seen them. She wanted to cry.

She shut the door and ran down the stairs, hoping that the bus would come soon. She was right all along, and she knew that he would do this to her. Now she didn't have to worry about her friends and family and she would get rid of the feelings that had been growing dangerously fast.

"Fuck! This isn't some Spanish novella." Derek exclaimed, running to his room and getting a shirt and then running back out to put on his shoes. Sally sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well don't drag it out like a Spanish novella and go after her quickly, and make it one of those happy endings people talk about but never experience." Sally said, a grin gracing her expression. Derek smiled gratefully, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything Sals. I've gotta go and capture a control freak on the run." She waved, and pushed him out the door, following him but at a slower pace. Everything had worked like a charm.

She waited until Derek was out of earshot when she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Lizzie? Yeah, I think... I think everything will be okay now." She said, stepping out onto the sunny sidewalk and seeing Derek and Casey at the end of the road, making sure not to be seen.

"Really? That's great! Let me know if anything else happens!" Lizzie's excited voice flowed through the receiver.

-

"Ah, Sally. She was always a stand up woman." Edwin's deep voice frightened Lizzie as she hung up the phone.

"Get over it, Edwin. She's across the country and has a boyfriend." Lizzie glared at him, trying to crush his immature hopes.

"Lizzie, how you wound me so. You McDonalds are vicious." Edwin placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

"Thanks! I think." Lizzie grinned, and went about the rest of her day happily. Edwin watched Lizzie with a small smile and a look of appreciation. He hoped his brother and Casey would finally be happy.

_tbc._


	12. Chapter XII: Penultimate

Here it is, the second to last. Thank you for all the reviews, and for all your support! I know you've been waiting, so on with the show.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**Chapter XII**

The hot afternoon sun was blaring in his eyes as he ran towards her, running so fast as if his life depended on it. In some ways, it did, because he didn't know what he would do without her. She completed him and he wasn't going to give her up without a fight.

"Casey!" he called loudly, watching her dash toward the bus stop at the end of the street. Her heels were clacking madly with the cement sidewalk, her skirt fluttering in the wind. Derek thought she looked beautiful like that even though she probably hated him right about now.

He swallowed and ran faster, reaching up just behind her before he grabbed her forearm, squeezing her skin softly. She stopped suddenly and wrenched her hand from his grip violently, making him wince visibly.

"What do you want from me Derek?" she asked him, her tone venomous. She refused to look at him now, her flowing hair shielding her face, her side facing him. They were both panting, but Derek recovered more quickly.

"Casey you need to listen to me for a moment, and you need to not talk." He said seriously, trying to get her to face him. He gathered some of her hair and gently flipped it over her shoulder, and watched as she cringed away from him. He saw tears running down her face and pooling at her chin.

"Derek, I said that I wanted to see where this went... because I really thought that you cared." She began, not heeding his words. He sighed heavily, and leaned in to grab her shoulders, turning her so that she faced him. Her eyes were closed, the wet dewy eyelashes splayed against her cheek.

"You have to listen to me, Casey. I need to tell you, everything, from the beginning." She began crying harder now, and he suddenly felt awkward standing on the street like this with the ridiculous heat that suffocated them.

"What, so Sally's been in the picture this entire time?" Casey said in a low voice, disbelief and hurt tainting her words. She shuddered, feeling a cold build in her despite the heat. Derek shook his hand, and cupped her face. She put her hands on his, trying to get them off her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Casey... I haven't seen Sally in two years, and she just came back today." He said gently, wanting so desperately to kiss her flushed face that was now littered with streaks from her tears. Casey looked at him then, her saline filled tears building in her eyes and blurring her vision.

"So what was she doing there?" came Casey's broken query.

"She was reminding me that I'm an idiot and that I should tell you something that I've been keeping to myself for far too long now." He said, brushing her tears away with his thumbs.

"I've constantly reminded you that you're an idiot, why do you need her to tell you so?" Casey huffed quietly, and Derek felt his mouth break into a small smile.

"Because you're far too clueless yourself, McDonald." The way he looked at her honestly and truly scared her. He had that look again, as if he was...

"What exactly have I been clueless about? Everyone has been hinting at things for so long now, Lizzie, Sadie, Sam and even your stupid neighbour." She sighed, feeling like she had been kept in the dark. Her chest felt like a gaping hole, the images of him and Sally and all of his other ex-girlfriends flashing in her mind. The tears started again.

"You have to understand that, I've never felt the way I do about you towards any other girl, not even my stuffed teddy that I hide every time you come over because I'm too embarrassed to have it." Derek joked lightly, watching as Casey desperately tried to stop the upward tugging of her lips.

"But Derek, how many girls' hearts did you break in high school, in university? I know how you are, you just don't care about anyone other than Lizzie and Marti." Casey looked up at him with wide eyes, and he could see the fear swimming in them. He cursed himself, knowing he inadvertently caused that fear.

"They were just a distraction."

"From what?"

"Take a wild guess."

"De-rek! I'm so not in the mood for guessing games." She snarled. He dropped his hands from her person, and she immediately missed his warmth despite herself. But then he grabbed onto her waist, pulling her flush against him, and kissed her. He tried to convey every emotion that was swirling within him right now, the anxiety, the desperation he had felt for years, the happiness she gave him, and most of all, the love that he felt for her so passionately.

She pulled away and unconsciously touched her lips that were somewhat puffy from his ministrations.

"They were only around so I wouldn't have to think about the fact that I couldn't have you, Case." He said quietly, looking her straight in the eye.

"But what... that doesn't make sense, you've been dating girls like that for so long." She said, accusingly.

"And I've felt this way about you for so long. Didn't you feel it Casey, the attraction between us, how we couldn't even begin to find the satisfaction and joy that we found in each other, in anyone else? The something that you've been 'missing' these last few years, is something that I know all too well, love." Derek finished, still unable to say the three words, but his chest constricted in fear at just saying the four letter one.

Casey took a step back, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?" she whispered.

"You heard me." Derek groused, looking away.

"You... you..." Casey stuttered, her face heating up. Derek couldn't take how adorable she looked at that moment, so he wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her tightly to his form. He kissed her hair and was mesmerized by the way her hair lit up from the sun. He could feel his heart beating madly, and he tangled his fingers in her hair, cradling her.

"Casey I..." his hands fell from her head down to her back, squeezing her. "I just... I love you, okay? Don't expect me to say it ever again." His voice quivered, and he shuddered against her, his insecurities from the past month welling up inside him.

Casey was stunned, and felt her body go numb. He loved her?

She pulled away from him again, and looked at him in the face. She stared at the freckles that sprinkled his neck and that you could only see if you were up close. She took in his long eyelashes that were currently hiding his eyes from her. She glanced at his messy hair that she had come to see every day for the past almost six years of her life. His pouty lips that had kissed her so passionately and made her mind spin and her knees weak.

She thought about when they had first met and how she thought of ways to put him in a body bag. She thought about the times he had helped her when she really needed him, and how he always came through. She thought about the ways he irritated her, challenged her, and kept her on her toes. She thought about the ways he looked at her like she was the only person that existed to him, the ways he made her laugh, the ways he made her feel safe. The ways that they knew each other, and cared about each other, in ways that no one else but them could ever begin to understand.

She imagined then, what it would be like if she were to find out she could never see him again. And she found that it was the single most frightening and heartbreaking thought she had ever experienced.

By this time, Derek was a quivering mess and was about to just leave and go back to his apartment when he felt Casey's arms encircle him. She leaned up on her toes and kissed him repeatedly on his face, and he opened his eyes to gaze down at her.

She had the most brilliant smile on her face, like she had met the true meaning of happiness. He couldn't help but smile back at her, confused at her actions.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, Case?"

"I love you too, and expect me to say it every day." She said, her voice cracking as she began to cry again, but this time from happiness. She pressed her lips to his, and he wrapped his arms around her. Derek felt a euphoric feeling rush through his blood, but he was still unsure.

"Case?"

"Yeah?"

"For so long, I wasn't happy. For so long, I waited for you... and I had struggled for so long that originally I just wanted to escape from all of it. But then you came back into my life that day in February and suddenly here we are. How do I know that you're not just being the kind and wonderful girl that you are with everyone else, and just saying what I want to hear?" his words made her falter, but then she brightened again.

"Derek, this is a one time deal, but I admit that I was stupid and clueless and clearly an idiot for not knowing how you felt about me." His arrogant expression told her that he agreed. "But all of these years, I was struggling too. The attraction that I felt for you and tried so desperately to deny, it was like a constant push and pull between us, in more ways than one. After you kissed me that night in your apartment, I was suddenly faced with a rush of feelings that I didn't even know I had. I think I knew then... that I loved you, but I was too scared to admit it."

Derek let his head fall into the crook of her neck, and he kissed the skin there, taking in her smell.

"What about your friends and our family? I want to show you off you know, but don't let that get to your head." Derek smiled, "But honestly Case, I've come to accept that you just need time for that."

Casey rubbed his back, and relished in his warmth. "Let's tell them soon, Derek. I can't let anybody or anything get in the way of us again, we've... well, I guess you've waited a long time." Casey said a bit sadly, feeling guilty. Derek just smirked.

"Baby, I know you've wanted this the whole time. You were just too much of a prude to admit you wanted to sex me up. Oh, and love me too." He added, feeling her body shake with laughter.

"You seriously need to see a psychiatrist." Casey said off-handedly.

"Why?" Derek asked, curiously.

"Because you're an egotistical psychopath if you thought I wanted to sex you up since I met you."

"Har har, how long have you been waiting to use that one?" Derek drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, just about since the time I found out I wanted to 'sex you up'." Casey replied, and Derek grinned.

"I'll hold you to that." They kissed once more on the sidewalk, the bus that Casey was supposed to catch passing them by, before intertwining hands and walking back to his apartment.

"So, um, who knew about... this?" Casey asked curiously.

"Pretty much everyone and their dog." Derek replied curtly, a grin that rivalled the sun on his face. Casey growled and smacked him on the head.

"Why didn't you tell me you big oaf?" she exclaimed, looking at him angrily, but he could see the playfulness in her eyes.

"What makes you think you deserved it?" Derek said, letting her hand go, and waiting for her screeching reply while he ran back to his apartment.

"Why I oughta!" Casey clenched her fists, and ran after Derek. "Ought to!" he teased correcting her, and laughed when she screamed at him. He suddenly stopped at the front door, and he turned back to look at her, making her stop in her hot pursuit.

"Now that we've got the whole I'm in love with you thing out of the way," Derek began, watching as Casey raised her eyebrow, "What do you say we get on with the making babies part?" Derek wriggled his eyebrows, and Casey rolled her eyes.

"Say, when does the next bus come – since somebody, namely you, won't be getting lucky tonight." Casey crossed her arms defiantly. Derek leaned in and kissed her, holding her close to him.

"Who said anything about tonight? I'm talking about right now." He whispered in her ear, a blush spreading from her face to her toes.

_tbc._

_In the last chapter, Derek and Casey go back to London. _


	13. Chapter XIII: End

Last chapter! I really can't believe it. One night I just began writing and this is what came of it. Derek and Casey are awesome to write about. Even so long after the show has finished, their undeniable chemistry is alive and still felt in FF and I hope I kept it alive for you as well. Thank you for all your amazing support, and let me know if you liked the story as a whole. Constructive criticism is welcome!

Just a shout out to my frequent and lovely reviewers:

Frogster, Illaengka, Katie452, stelladelnordxd, ParallelFates, xxMidnight-Rain-Melodyxx, jaz719, Darkphoniex245, phoenix9648, kmr04, SelfControl, missbellaswan.

Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or 'The Great Escape' by Kevin Rudolf.

**The Great Escape**

_One night when I was asleep, I had a dream I could fly, I felt the cold on my skin, then I opened my eyes. _

It was a great and undeniable truth that Casey came to begrudgingly accept. She was no exception to the rule of what Derek wanted, he got it. At times she would catch herself looking at him with admiration, knowing that he had loved her for so long and struggled with the pain of trying to hide his feelings from himself – and later on from her and the world.

They were on their way home to London together for the second time that year, but this time the trees weren't a lush green flowing in the breeze. They were a collage of orange, yellow and red that flowed onto the side streets near their home, crinkling under their feet as they walked on the path to the doorway. This time, they were hand in hand. There were no tears or resentment or frustration. There was only anxiety and determination. This time, Derek whispered words of encouragement to his love, not a promise of separation.

_So I jumped out of bed, went down the fire escape, now I'm laid out on the street, I wasn't running away._

They stood there in front of the red door, for the first time as true lovers, ready to face the world as such. Once they opened that door, they would never look back. It was then that he cupped her face and kissed her gently, something he did whenever he wanted to tell her he loved her and that he would always be there for her. True to his word, he never uttered those three words again but she could see it in his eyes that were now free of the cages he had put himself in.

It had become suddenly clear one day why he never spoke to her their first semester in university, he wanted to forget her, he wanted to escape and be free from it all. He never expected her to return to his life, so suddenly, and so unexpectedly – but that was the same manner in which he fell in love with her in the first place.

_From something I could control, it was inside of me. I didn't know where to go, but I decided to leave._

When the door opened, Derek was holding her hand in his with a small smile on his face. And even though her mother had fainted, and even though his father yelled, she found comfort in his unyielding warmth that he gave her. He had been so strong, waiting for her for all these years. And as she looked up at him, his jaw clenched at their parents' reactions, she decided that she would be strong for him too.

_I still remember that night, I've never been the same, still wonder if I can fly, was it just a dream?_

-

"This... this is unacceptable, I mean, how long has this been going on?" George was pacing the kitchen behind the sliding doors. Nora sat at the kitchen island, her arms calmly resting on the granite top. She sipped at her tea, trying to calm her raging headache.

"George, I don't know. But we have to be rational about this." She said, her gentle but stern tone consoling him.

"_We_ have to be rational? There is absolutely nothing rational about what they are doing." George said, grasping at his hair.

"I have to admit that it wasn't completely unforeseen." Nora said, mixing her tea with her small silver spoon. George looked at her for a moment, and faltered in his stance.

"It doesn't mean it's right, Nora. We have to do something—"

"What are we going to do? They go to university in Toronto, and are starting their sophomore year in a matter of days. Uprooting either of them could have bad consequences. They are adults." Nora replied, sighing heavily.

George sat down then, and looked his wife in the eye. He could understand why his son fell for his step-daughter. She was beautiful and smart, much like her mother. He cursed himself for not being able to see it earlier. Their eldest children seemingly hated each other with their whole beings, but as an adult, he knew that was a line easily and often crossed. And even though they were not related, it just couldn't happen. But maybe...

"Maybe, we should let them have their fun for a while and it'll fizzle out. Young relationships always do." George inwardly winced as his statement struck a chord with both their earlier failed marriages. Nora looked at him, her blue eyes tired and worn, like she had aged in the last hour since their children had come home.

"I suppose that is one way to do it, but what if they last... we have." Nora said quietly, the truth staring them in the face. George laughed nervously.

"It's alright. One day they'll realize there's too much pressure, and they'll break up. Derek's never lasted in a long relationship." George said, pouring himself a hot cup. Nora thought back to the night Derek had yelled at Casey in the kitchen – he had never looked so broken and so not like himself.

"Somehow, I think Derek has changed. But... I hope you're right. I personally don't have a huge problem with this, but I'm just worried for them and what other people will say about them. And oh gods, what will the children think?" Nora said, her tone suddenly worried. At that moment, the three youngest children slid the doors open.

And as soon as they met eyes with their parents, George and Nora knew that they had all known.

"And you're okay with this?" George asked incredulously.

Lizzie smiled brilliantly at them, and nodded. "We've known longer than Casey has." She joked lightly, the humour missing their parents but making her two siblings smile.

"Smerek really loves Smasey, and I don't want it any other way." Marti spoke up then, commanding attention of the room. It was the first time she had called Casey by that name, and they were all touched by it in a way they couldn't identify.

-

_I wasn't happy for so long, so many times I walked away. Think I was searching for something, not knowing what I had to face._

So when Derek and Casey went back to university, and decided to move in together, their parents were only able to take solace in the fact that they wouldn't be physical underneath their roof and it would be cheaper for them. To the children, it felt like the missing piece of the puzzle that was their home had finally been found and they couldn't be happier. However their parents still believed that they wouldn't last.

_Until I found out the reason, that's when I made my great escape. But now, it's too late to say I'm sorry._

The seasons continually changed throughout the years as Derek and Casey got older and made their way through university. Their parents aged, and their relationship with them was somewhat strained. Nora eventually and secretly gave up the notion that her children would break up, because she was able to see the strength that their relationship had built over the two years that they had been together. George was still unconvinced that they would be together, effectively alienating himself from the family.

So when Derek and Casey graduated from university, and Derek's senior thesis which had been a medical documentary featuring Casey garnered both him and her national attention, they were able to jumpstart their lives once again, but they were together this time. This time, they wouldn't tease the other about who would miss the other the most. This time, he wouldn't drop her off at her place and leave with a heavy heart. This time, they would never say goodbye again.

So when it had been an entire thirteen years since they had merged their families, and Derek popped the question by nonchalantly flicking the engagement ring at Casey and watching her flail about to catch it with a smirk, their parents decided to finally give up and realize that while it may be unconventional, they had to accept it. Derek and Casey's relationship had been tested and trialed and they were in it for the long run, no matter what anyone else said.

When they made their way down the church steps, their various friends, co-workers and younger siblings throwing rice and other colourful objects at them, George had to smile when he saw a sticky note on the back of his daughter in law's wedding dress that said: "Property of D. Venturi".

_This is my song, these are my words, this is my story._

-

"I am getting too old for this! De-rek!" Casey screamed, running down the stairs of their house. Derek met her at the bottom of the stairs with a lazy smirk on his face.

"What can I do for you sweetums?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't you sweetums me you overgrown child!" she screeched, but after sixteen years, it didn't affect him in the slightest anymore. Derek smoothed his hands down her arms, delighting in the fact that she still shivered from his touch.

"But Case..." he whined, pouting.

"No! There's no reason to hide all of my clothes! What are you, fifteen?" Casey demanded outraged by his silly antics that never failed to rile her up.

"Only for you, baby." Derek's husky voice didn't turn her on at all and she shoved him with his fists.

"Go. Get. My. Clothes. NOW!" she screamed, and he had to wince at that one.

"Did you check the bottom drawer?" he asked smoothly, a smirk returning to his face. Casey faltered and ran back up the stairs to their room, Derek following her with a growing smirk.

She quickly scampered over to the dresser and opened up the bottom drawer. There, she found a purple maternity dress and beside it, a piece of yellow clothing that could only fit a small newborn, their own. She stiffened, and looked back at her husband and bane of her existence with tears welling up in her eyes.

"You knew?" Casey asked, her voice littered with emotion. Derek nodded, his arms enveloping her.

"Of course. I know everything about you, and will always strive to do so because I'm so in love with you." He said gently, and Casey crumpled in his arms, beginning to cry. He hadn't said those words since their wedding day.

"I was going to tell you tonight, you know." She said, sniffling.

"I know, but I'm always one step ahead of you Case." He grinned, and kissed her forehead. She pouted and smacked him on his side.

"So, I'm thinking we paint the extra room pink." Casey said after a moment.

"Bleh. Derek junior won't like that at all." Derek scrunched up his nose.

"Um, what? You mean Casey junior right?" she retorted, trying to hide a smile.

"You know how ridiculous that sounds?" he said in disbelief at her words. Casey growled at him and he grinned in kind.

"I'll show you what ridiculous is, with my fist!" Casey screeched and proceeded to chase him around their new home and beginning their new life as a family.

_This is my song, these are my words, this is my story._

_end._


End file.
